I Don't Know Your Name
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: One steamy night from a Halloween party,Kiba makeouts w/ a guy in a closet who can only be described as the hottest man he had ever seen. After their hookup that night,he's left w/ no number or name & a need to find him is felt by Naruto too who tries getting help from friends to find the identity of the lover he had at that party. Smut,AU story for my best friend raimundo gardell
1. Halloween Party

_**This is a birthday story requested by raimundo gardell which I am glad to fulfill! It's KibaXNaruto and it's my first one! It's going to be ten whole chapters long with each chapter being at least 4000+ words. There is smut and so far I'm halfway through the second chapter now :) We work on Tranfer Student together and it thrills me to write this! I hope you love it raimundo gardell! **_

It had started with a Halloween party.

It was just a regular Halloween party for a bunch of people from the ages of eighteen to twenty six to go to and party with their friends, dance, hang out and possibly get laid. More people had walked into the house since the night was still very young with the moon barely taking it's place in the sky. Those that showed up early or on time were already hammered and a few people had puked but it wasn't horrible.

That night, Kiba showed up with Hinata, Shino and Neji to a Halloween party thrown by Ino and her boyfriend Sai. They had been engaged more than once and broke off thanks to them studying broad in different countries but they always got back together the moment they reached home. It was strange that they continued to get back together and even stay royal to one another even when they were broken up.

There was some people they knew and a lot they didn't. It had taken a lot of patience and convincing to get Neji to go but he finally agreed. Kiba and Shino had a rough week at work in the department store they worked at thanks to Halloween and it was only going to get worse after that night thanks to other holidays coming up.

The two of them really needed this party. Hinata even had suggested it to them both and she wasn't even a social person but her and her cousin Neji had been in college for barely a year and they were already tired of it... even though both of them would never admit it. Neji had placed himself in law to become a lawyer while Hinata was forced into it.

She didn't even know how to yell at someone so how could she defend someone in a room full of people?

This was the night they were going to forget their problems... or so they thought.

"I'm so glad you two came!" Kiba yelled over the music, "You both need this!"

Neji gave a nod since there really was no point in talking with everyone talking, dancing and being loud. This really wasn't something he liked but he would do it anyways. Anything to shut Kiba up otherwise he would hear it for weeks.

"Let's get a drink!" Shino said standing close to Hinata and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready for drunk Hinata! We haven't seen her in a while!" Kiba yelled giving her a wink making her blush.

She was a hilarious drunk since she was always so quiet. She lost all common sense but as long as her boyfriend was by her side, she would be fine. The fact that Neji was going was thanks to her. Her and her cousin became less quiet and serious, turning into regular people who laughed and was louder than they should be.

"Come on!"

"Hinata and I can wait here," Neji said, "There's a lot of guys here!"

Kiba and Shino scanned the area before agreeing. They tried preventing Hinata from getting hit on but there was always some creep slipping through their defenses preying on her like she was a helpless baby deer.

"That's fine! Beer for you? Wine cooler?"

The cousins nodded. It wasn't like they had to ask- the four of them had been friends since grade school.

Kiba made his way with Shino behind him. They managed to make it through without someone spilling their drink on them or talking them into dancing. It was easy to tell who most of the people were since most of them were dressed in really slutty costumes with crappy make up. It seemed like their group was the only ones dressed decent enough to be in public.

Kiba was dressed as a dog with the ears, tail and dog paw slippers. He wore a tan shirt and tan pants to complete the look. Hinata was dressed as an angel and Neji went as a devil since they had went shopping together. Shino was dressed in a suit with sunglasses and his hair smoothed back looking like an assassin for hire making him look very intimidating.

They grabbed a couple beers and a wine cooler for Hinata when muscular arms wrapped themselves around their necks. Both guys jumped when they saw those soft green eyes and long pink hair.

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled.

She already reeked of alcohol but she seemed sober enough. Sakura had always been one of the guys.

"I had no idea you were here!" Kiba yelled back.

He took a glance to see she was dressed as a female ninja in all black with a sword on her back.

"Nice costume!"

"Thanks! Sasuke wasn't ok with me dressing like everyone else so I agreed on leggings to complete the outfit!"

"I don't blame him! I wouldn't want my boyfriend walking out in something like half of these people have on!"

She nodded in agreement.

"Have you found any hot guys that caught your interest?" she asked with a sly grin.

Kiba shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"I'm here for fun. I'm not in the mood to cause me more problems with my life."

Sakura laughed and flicked his forehead. He gave her a scowl making her snicker. She really was drunk.

"I'm surprised you aren't fighting with Ino!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We're cool for the moment. Besides, Sai is tired of taking care of her when she gets hurt. I promised Sasuke that I wouldn't kick box for a month!"

The guys chuckled. It was a little funny but in reality, she could destroy everyone in the house if she wanted too.

"I'll see you guys around! I need more drinks! Tell Hinata and Neji if he's here, I said hi!"

They nodded as Sakura danced her way into the crowd with another beer in her hand. Kiba looked after her for just a moment when he saw a flash of blonde hair with orange ears on the head but then it was gone. He frowned since he didn't know anyone with that color hair before. It was so bright it reminded him of the sun. He shrugged and followed his friend back through the crowd.

_I wonder who that was. I know there's not a lot of people here that I don't know._

"Thank you!" Hinata said, barely loud enough as she took the glass bottle filled with a bright green liquid.

It took thirty minutes before the timid woman was drunk off her ass. Hinata was laughing up a storm and dancing with Shino who looked like he was enjoying himself. Kiba walked through the crowd some to get his next beer when he saw the orange ears again. Some people cleared so he could get a better look at who was wearing them. His eyes landed on the hottest guy at the party.

He had short blonde hair that was spiky and bright blue eyes that seemed so filled with joy. It was almost like the guy was walking in slow motion so Kiba could get a good look at him. He was a few inches than Kiba himself. He was absolutely gorgeous. The sight of him left Kiba staring like a dumbass with his mouth wide open.

He noticed the orange fox ears finally. They were pointy and he had a fluffy fox tail with a white tip. He was walking around without a shirt on and he had a nice, soft muscle definition that was to die for that made Kiba itch to run his hands all over. The guy was standing with Sasuke and Sakura. How come he never met the blonde guy before?

_Wow. I gotta tell Hinata. I wanna know who that guy is-_

"What are you staring at?"

Kiba jumped. He hadn't realized the music had died off. Neji had interrupted his impure thoughts making him turn a bright red.

"Wh-what?"

"What are you staring at?" Neji repeated.

"That blonde guy... Over... Oh."

He was gone.

_Damnit, he's gone. Maybe I'll see him later._

"You mean Nar-

"HEY! LET'S ALL PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Ino screamed with Sai shaking his head with red cheeks.

Quite a few people cheered.

_How desperate are people?_

"Wanna play?" Neji asked.

Kiba turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"You wanna play?" Neji asked again.

He looked serious about it.

"What- you wanna play? _You _of all people want to play?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face.

"I've been single long enough."

"I keep telling you Tenten likes you."

Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the circle of people ignoring what he just said. Kiba eyed everyone there. Most of them were girls and there was eight guys. Kiba prayed he wouldn't have to kiss Neji at all. He didn't need the awkwardness that would ensure afterwards and he didn't want Shino teasing him for the rest of his life.

"Everyone ready?!" Ino yelled.

Everyone cheered happily.

"Oh excuse me."

That's when the blonde guy showed up again and took a spot between two girls.

_Holy shit. He's actually single? Someone like him is actually single? How the hell did that happen?_

"Hello yea! Anyone else?!" the blonde woman screamed but no one else came running.

They did have a good amount of people anyways.

"Spin!" Ino yelled sitting from her stool, clapping happily.

She couldn't actively play since she already had a boyfriend but she sure as hell wanted to watch. She hadn't played the game since before she had gotten with Sai and everyone was drunk enough to play.

It was a whole forty something minutes later. Almost everyone had already went except for six of them. Kiba was sweating now since Neji hadn't went either. He was dreading the rest of this game but at least the hot blonde guy hadn't went either. He would just die if Neji got him instead.

"Kiba! Your turn!" Ino yelled with a drunk grin.

Sai was standing behind her making sure she didn't fall off, with his arms wrapped around of her shoulders.

His heart was pounding in his ears. What would happen if the bottle landed on one of the girls? He didn't want to make out with someone he didn't know especially if she was a _she. _Who the hell knew who she was with before hand- it only made him shudder. He only wanted to kiss the blonde guy badly. That's all he could think about.

"Are you ok?"

Kiba's head snapped upward. He was staring into the blue eyes of the guy he had been drooling over. He had his hand out giving him a charming smile that almost made him want to pass out.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD- WE ARE GOING INTO THE CLOSET-_

To Naruto, the guy in front of him had oddly sharp pupils but he looked really cute all spaced out like he was. It wasn't everyday he got a deer in headlights looks from someone and he had wondered if it was his ocean colored eyes that Sakura had described as gorgeous at one time in their friendship throughout the years. His face had immediately turned bright red- almost an unhealthy shade of crimson once he stared at Naruto.

_Probably not gay._

"Did you want to spin again-

"NO! You gotta go to the closet together!" Ino yelled, "No respinning allowed!"

Naruto held out his hand to the guy and he took it with a trembling hand. The guy followed him with a red a face still and they entered the rather large sized closet Ino had in her house. Much to Naruto's surprise, it was really neat since she was messy as hell so maybe it was thanks to Sai it looked good. The two of them sat down across from each other.

The guy had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked a little older than eighteen but it could've been just his face. He was shorter but not like he was only five feet and his looked like a cute dog. Naruto wondered if it was because it was his favorite animal or it someone dared him to dress like that.

Either way it was cute.

"So um..."

The brunette guy crawled over to him and swallowed hard.

"You don't have too if you don't want too. It's just a game-

Much to Naruto's surprise the guy didn't wait a second longer, crawled onto his lap, straddling him. He didn't wait as his lips locked with the other guy he didn't know. Naruto laid down on the floor of the closet as the guy ran his hands on his bare chest like he was touching a guy for the first time. Naruto sure as hell didn't mind with the attention he was getting. Much to his own shame, he was already hard.

Kiba nipped, licked and sucked those lips of the taller guy whose name he didn't know. His hands ran all over that bare, hairless chest. The blonde shivered below him sending a thrill through Kiba. He was already hard and grinded himself against the blonde feeling his erection too. His brain was screaming all kinds of things but he was for sure he didn't want to stop.

HE DID NOT WANT TO STOP.

Kiba slipped a hand down between them and grabbed the bigger guy's hard dick, giving it a gentle squeeze. A moan slipped from his mouth into Kiba's ear only loud enough for him to hear. He trailed kisses from the blonde's mouth to his neck, nipping lightly. The guy under him bucked upward, thrusting himself into Kiba's hand eagerly when they they heard footsteps.

Kiba broke free of the hot and heavy spell he had been under, pulling himself away. The closet door opened up allowing light to flood the small, dark space. Ino peeked her head in but clear disappointment was on her face. Everyone had leaned in from the circle or those who were left.

"Did you guys even do anything?!" she snapped looking annoyed.

The blonde guy blushed and nodded. Ino gave him a big smile like she knew what they did from that nod.

Once the game was over with Neji leaving the closet with some blue haired girl neither one of them knew, they were released back into the party. Kiba wasn't done with that party. He had to find that blonde guy again. Maybe it had been a while since he had gotten laid but there was something else drawing him to the guy too. Something else that made him want him.

Instead of going to Shino and Hinata, Kiba straight up abandoned Neji. He wandered through the party in search of the tall, sexy blonde he had one of the greatest make out sessions with. He wasn't leaving that party until he found out his name or found him again. He didn't even see Sasuke walking by him trying to give him a wave. He ignored him and kept walking.

Kiba spent a good fifteen minutes looking around until he saw the blonde talking to a red headed chick with thick, black framed glasses. He rolled his eyes and got closer with the blonde guy looked his way. Once again, Kiba felt his breath leave him seeing those sky colored eyes. They were definitely looking at him, sending another thrill through him. He got up and looked like he excused himself from the girl.

"Um, hey..." the blonde said with a shy smile on his face.

"Hey there," Kiba said flashing a confident smile.

"I was wondering where you were. I'm glad you found me. I was kind of feeling like we left things unfinished. Only if you wanted too."

Kiba's eyes widened and he couldn't believe his luck.

"Alright, let's head upstairs."

The blonde guy nodded and put his drink down. He grabbed Kiba's hand quickly and pulled him to the stairs that were in the kitchen. It seemed the guy was as eager as him which made Kiba horny all over again. The guy opened a door close to the bathroom and peeked inside still holding Kiba's hand.

"It's empty. Is this ok?" he asked opening the door a little wider.

"Hell yea. As long as you're good with it."

The blonde grinned and pulled him without another thought. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Kiba let out a small yelp of surprise as the blonde picked him up and slammed him lightly against the bedroom door locking their lips together. Kiba could taste the beer on his tongue but it was easy to ignore since he was kind of buzzing anyways. With all the moving they both did, their costume ears fell onto the ground at the guy's feet.

The guy pulled away slowly.

"Can I take off your clothes off?" he asked hoarsely with eagerness in his voice.

"You don't have to ask."

Without another word, Kiba's costume was gone, laying all over the floor. His dog paw slippers were sent to the floor along with his socks. It was rather surprising the tall guy was so up front about dressing him. He seemed so timid at first since Kiba had initiated the make out session in the closet. Now it was Kiba's turn to be embarrassed with his erection pushing hard onto the unknown guy's defined ab muscles but he didn't seem to mind.

Naruto had no idea what his name was or who he was or who he was friends with but hell, he wanted to know more about him once they were done. The way he moaned in his ears as Naruto ran his fingers over his ass was music to him. Every noise and movements he made was addictive just like he wanted Naruto as much as he wanted him. It certainly was like heaven.

Naruto pulled away from the door and threw the brunette onto the bed making the guy let out a laugh. He couldn't help but smile either as he threw the rest of his clothes onto the floor, joining the brunette's clothing. Naruto climbed onto the bed and kissed the inside of the guy's thighs with softness with random nips at his soft skin. Moans filled the room as he got closer to that wet, hard dick that was throbbing with need.

He didn't give the brunette any warning when he sucked in his dick into his mouth swiftly, licking it from the base to the tip. The guy let out a growl like moan making Naruto smile triumphantly. Naruto's hand slid up his stomach to his chest, giving one nipple a slight squeeze making him arch his back. It seemed like anything he did the brunette loved it all, making him feel more greedy.

Naruto was going to make sure he didn't forget this night or his face.

He let the brunette's dick slip from his mouth as he pumped his erection with one hand while wetting the fingers on his other hand. Naruto slipped his hand under the guy's bottom feeling for his asshole. He found it with ease and pushed gently at his entrance until they slipped through. The guy shivered, letting out a small cry of pleasure as Naruto moved his fingers slowly.

"F-fuck..."

He grinned before removing his hand and returned to sucking the throbbing manhood back into his mouth while his left hand caressed the guy's balls.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum already!" the guy hissed through his teeth.

Naruto pulled away.

"If you want to cum, I can let you."

"N-no. I want you inside me."

"As you wish," the blonde said with a smile.

The brunette spread his legs wide Naruto pulled them upward, holding onto his thighs tight, as he slid in with some gentle force. The guy arched his back and squeezed his ass around his dick hard enough to make him almost cum already. Naruto was already in a losing battle since it had been a while for him and that included masturbating too. He did his best to go slow, as he hoovered over the other guy but it didn't help when his moans filled his ears.

_I'm not going to make it at this rate, shit._

The brunette gripped onto his shoulders, moaning loudly. Naruto caught a glimpse of the blissful look on the man's face and it was the hottest thing he had seen. He looked like he was in so much ecstasy and it made Naruto's ego swell up some knowing it was him doing it. This drove him to start slamming into the brunette's bottom with more force than he would've normally but he couldn't help himself.

Soon, Naruto shuddered as he came inside of him letting out a cry that might've been heard downstairs if it wasn't for the loud music. Naruto hoovered over him, trying to keep himself up from falling on his lover. The two of them stayed there in silence for a while. It dawned on Naruto that the guy hadn't came and it made him feel really shitty for a moment.

"I'm um... sorry you didn't get too-

"Doesn't matter to me. I can fix that."

Within a blink of an eye, the guy flipped Naruto onto his back. He blinked his ocean colored eyes a few times realizing what happened. The guy had a hungry look in his eyes as he wet his fingers in his mouth. Naruto didn't protest as the hardness of the brunette's dick pushed into him with ease. It might've looked a little odd with Naruto towering over the other guy by seven whole inches but the guy didn't seem to mind the height difference.

The brunette slammed into him feverishly like his life depended on it, breathing and moaning heavily into Naruto's ear, making him hard all over again. He couldn't help himself as the guy spread him apart with almost a neck breaking pace. It was such a shock for someone shorter than him making it even more hotter. All thought left his brain as the guy bit and sucked on his chest leaving behind faint marks.

The guy didn't lose any speed as Naruto lifted his bottom for him to go deeper and he almost felt some shame because he was getting ready to cum again. No one had ever gotten that kind of reaction from him before. Maybe it was the way the guy had looked for him after the closet or maybe the way he stared with those dark eyes. Or it could've been the alcohol but no matter what it was, he wanted his name after this and his number.  
The guy above him let out an animalistic growl and slammed into him one last time, cumming. Naruto came a second later for the second time, shooting his load over the other guy's stomach. The two of them panted quietly without anything to say to each other for a few minutes. The brunette guy removed himself and lay down beside of Naruto. Neither one said anything and it was five minutes later when he heard the unknown guy snoring.

Naruto grinned sheepishly to himself and tried shaking the guy awake.

"Un, five more minutes..."

He chuckled as the rolled around on the bed and threw an arm around Naruto, completely passed out.

X

X

Kiba opened his eyes to see daylight coming through the blinds. He shot up and looked around wildly to see that he was alone. His head hurt slightly but not too bad. He saw he was cleaned up of any evidence of his romping with the tall fox blonde guy. Kiba jumped up looking around hoping to see a note or something from the guy but there wasn't one.

_Ugh so stupid! I should've asked him for a name! God I'm such a dumbass!_

"It's about time you woke up!"

The bedroom door flew open to revealing Ino who looked pissed off. Her hair was wild and sticking out in several different places.

"Who the hell strips off their clothes to their boxers and falls asleep in some stranger's bed?"

Kiba glared at her, "I know you Ino. Isn't this your guest room anyways?"

"Yes it is."

She smiled and threw him a towel.

"You better shower before you leave. You probably smell like alcohol still. Shino is downstairs on the couch. He helped clean up last night and wanted to make sure you were ok. He has your phone and keys."

"Oh."

"He already showered. Sai is making breakfast if you wanna join us in fifteen minutes."

"S-sure! Thanks Ino!"

He showered as fast he could and put on the tan clothes he had used for his dog costume. Much to his surprise they were folded up neatly and at the end of the bed. Strangely enough, he remembered being naked and not putting on his boxers so maybe the blonde guy did so he wasn't embarrassed in the morning? Kiba wasn't the easiest person to wake up in the morning so the blonde guy might've had problems waking him up.

"Hey."

Shino, Sai and Ino looked up at him.

"Morning Kiba."

"That was a great party, Ino."

She grinned and nodded.

"Of course it was! I threw it! I had six people still left over this morning. I'm glad Neji got Hinata home on his own. She's quite the handful when she's drunk."

Shino chuckled and nodded.

The four of them ate breakfast together, chatting about work and their lives but Kiba wasn't there. He continued thinking about the blonde lover he had the night before. The time in the closet and the sex they had. From what most of Kiba could remember was really good but that wasn't what he remembered most of it. It the gentleness of the guy and how soft his blue eyes were.

The blonde guy was considerate and didn't want to cross any lines unless he had permission to do so. Almost in a way, it was all a blur. Kiba wondered if the other guy remembered him even a little bit. The way he gave him attention when Kiba stepped into view. He really wished he would've gotten a name.

The two of them left Sai and Ino's house quietly and headed down the street to the nearest bus stop since Neji took the car to take Hinata home. They only had to wait a few minutes when the bus showed up. The two of them got on and sat down in the back. Shino looked out the window for a while until Kiba tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I think I have a problem."

"What did you do?" Shino asked quietly looking slightly worried.

"I um... hooked up with someone last night and I never got his name."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Well, I didn't think to do that," he said turning pink, "I wasn't thinking straight but he is definitely someone I want to hang out with and get to know. I just don't know who knows him."

"Did you get a picture?"

"No..."

"Well, that is unfortunate."

Kiba shot him a look and sighed.

"Yea... Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll see him again."

Shino only nodded. The bus stopped and they got off. They walked up to the sidewalk of the apartment complex they were staying in and headed in.

All Kiba could think about was the blonde guy dressed as a fox at the Halloween party.

How would he be able to find out about that guy? He had only seen him hanging with the red haired chick with glasses and he didn't even know who she was. All he knew was he had bright blonde hair, ocean colored eyes, a muscular body, a fox costume that might suggest he liked foxes, he was tall and he was considerate. That's all he learned from one night.

Hell, if he knew his name, he could've looked him up on Facebook or Instagram but he had no first or last name.

There was no way to ask Shino because he wasn't a people person. Hinata was too shy to really make a lot of friends and Neji well... He stayed to himself. Kiba silently cursed himself for not having more social friends. Now that he thought about it, all his friends stayed in close knit groups. They didn't really allow other people in so easily and they all did go to the same school and live in the same neighborhood.

_It's like finding a needle in haystack. _

If all his friends were close, that meant the blonde guy was friends with one of them. It would've been easier if he had a picture because everyone was so drunk that night. Who the hell was going to remember a guy in a fox costume? How come he didn't know this guy? Then again, all he did was work and sleep. He hardly left the apartment otherwise.

_Now, I just have to ask around about him. Hopefully someone knows who he is._

The task sounded easy enough...

Kiba opened his bedroom door and looked around his room. It was still messy from the night before when he ad searched for his Halloween costume. Hinata had helped him and tried to clean up some before they left but they ran out of time. He slammed the door behind him and flopped face down onto his bed with a groan.

_A Halloween party. _

He scoffed at the thought.

_A fucking Halloween party. _

A smiled appeared on his face thinking of the other guy.

_I can nap before work._

Kiba closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

_**HAPPY (EARLY) BIRTHDAY RAIMUNDO GARDELL! **_


	2. I Don't Know His Name

"So you don't know who this guy is?" Karin asked.

Naruto cleaned the shot glass and out it down.

"You saw him didn't you?" he asked with a hopeful smile but she shook her head.

"I was drunk. I puked three times last night. I don't even remember talking to you."

Naruto groaned.

"Wouldn't it be in your best interest to stay single anyways?" she asked, "You work for a bar and you make tons of money from both men and women even though you're really, really gay."

"I guess but... I thought there was something there. I don't want to miss out on that."

Karin rolled her eyes and downed her next shot. Naruto poured her another one before returning to his glasses.

It was a really calm night thanks to Halloween being the day before. Everyone was mostly broke from partying so it always made the first week of November really boring. He had been there a whole year already, hired on the day of his eighteenth birthday. He just managed to get lucky with Iruka being his adoptive dad who owned the bar he worked in.

Karin on the other hand- her parents were rich so she just partied all the time. They wanted nothing to do with their nephew Naruto but she did. She found a great friend in Naruto and they ended up moving to their new town ironically at the same time, five years ago. Leaf Village seemed great to those who read the reviews but it was hard for new kids when everyone else grew up together.

Naruto did have two best friends: Sakura and Sasuke.

The two of them got together in their last year of high school, pissing Karin off greatly but Naruto was happy for them. They had accepted him fast and he even started working out with Sasuke. With the two of them being polar opposites, it was surprising they became friends so quickly. The couple was the only thing that kept Naruto from spiraling into depression when he learned about his parents dying when he was barely a few days old just before they graduated. He couldn't ask for better friends.

"Why don't you ask Sasuke about him?" Karin asked.

Before Naruto could say something, six customers came in. He shot her a look that said he was sorry and he went to do his job. It didn't hurt her feelings any since she was there almost every night as it was. She only went to the Halloween party last night because Naruto asked her too. She didn't care for the whole relationship thing.

"I don't think I could just ask him about a guy I slept with. What if he doesn't know who he is?"

"You didn't tell them about the guy you banged in Ino's house, did you?"

Naruto shook his head sadly.

"I kind of fell asleep..."

_X_

_ Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pulled the brunette man closer to him. Cuddling was quite unusual for him but hell, if the guy wanted it, he could have it. Who was he to deny someone something so innocent and sweet? Naruto smiled down at him wondering who he got so lucky._

_ It wasn't like him to jump into anyone's (or Ino's guest bedroom bed) bed the moment he met them but that seven minutes in the closet was something else. Those dark eyes were so sexy and the way he seemed so nervous like he had a crush on Naruto forever. That's what it looked like to him._

_He brushed his spiky brown hair out of his face and kissed the guy's forehead. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a content sigh before falling asleep._

"_Naruto!"_

_His eyes few open and he saw the clock on the dresser that read 3AM. He looked down to see the guy was still asleep._

"_Naruto?" Sakura hissed._

"_I'll be down in a few minutes!" he hissed back._

"_Ok! Gonna tell Hinata and Neji bye. Are you ok?"_

"_Y-yea! I fell asleep. I was tired."_

"_Alright."_

_He heard her footsteps fade away and he sighed quietly. Naruto sighed quietly._

"_Ok... Um... You wanna wake up now?" Naruto whispered, gently shaking the guy's shoulder, "My friends are going to leave and I want your number..."_

"_I don't... wanna go. Stay with me," the guy mumbled, nuzzling his face into Naruto's neck. _

_He turned bright red and pulled himself away._

_**Calm down. Just look for his phone and leave a number.**_

_ Naruto looked through all of the pieces of the guy's costume but there was no phone to be seen anywhere. Who the hell didn't have a phone in that day and age? He looked around the room for paper and a pen. He must've looked stupid running around Ino's guest bedroom naked like the day he was born._

_**Damnit nothing! This woman is too clean and neat damnit!**_

_ Naruto found all of his stuff and put everything back on. He was glad his hair was spiky no matter what he did with it. He found the guy's boxers. He could still see traces of the their love making on him so he tip toed to the bathroom. Naruto found a pack of wipes and pulled a few sheets out before heading back to the bedroom._

_ It might've been weird to some that he was going to extra lengths for someone he didn't know and someone who would be classified as a one night stand but he liked this guy. He didn't know what it was but there was something about him. Once he was cleaned up, he put his boxers on for him. Naruto took one last look at him feeling upset he had no way to leave him a number._

_ He went to the bathroom, threw the wipes away and washed his hands. Naruto rushed downstairs to Sakura and Sasuke. The two of them arched an eyebrow at him but they didn't question him why he was upstairs. They told Sai bye while he was trying to get Ino up the stairs._

"_Are you ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked._

"_Y-yea. Just need to lay down."_

_As they climbed into the car, he looked back up at the house. He felt himself reach for the door handle to open the car door but it locked and Sasuke drove off._

_**Fuck...**_

_He leaned his head against the head rest hating himself._

_X_

"God, how sappy can you be?" Karin teased.

"Shut up or I'll cut you off."

She made a zipper motion on her lips and smiled.

"I just wish I could say something to them and see if they knew him. Sakura gives me a lot of crap for the guys I've been attracted too."

"Yea, I have to agree. They're usually ass hats. What makes this guy different?"

"He came looking for me."

Karin nodded and took her other shot, before holding it out for her cousin to refill it. He did so and moved to the other customers to see if they needed help. Once he returned, he had a helpless look on his face. She only shook her head and asked for a beer. She wasn't much help but she was the only person had had to talk to at that moment.

"So that was when you claim you were talking to me?"

Naruto nodded.

"He came looking for me. I was talking to you about something but when I saw him I couldn't remember for the life of me what I was doing. He had some really pretty eyes. They were dark and intense."

"I can understand that."

"You're going to have to give up on Sasuke at some point."

"I already have. The party and I saw him made me remember why I hate being around other people. Anyways, I think you need to tell them. I would help you but I don't know anyone."

"Of course."

"Hey Naruto!"

He looked up to see Temari standing there in her usual skin tight dress and heels.

"It's about time! You shift started an hour ago!"

She rolled her eyes, "I had problems getting someone to watch my twins. Shikamaru should be back from active duty in a month so I wouldn't have to keep fighting for someone to babysit."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Naruto asked shrugging, I still have their play room set up at my house."

"Because, they scream and cry when they don't want to leave Uncle Naruto."

He gave her a guilty grin.

"Go, run home. Karin, you want the usual?"

"Of course. You know me so well."

Naruto waved to his cousin and coworker, heading for home. His small house was twelve blocks away and no one was willing to mess with a man that was six foot something. Most people who knew him were bar flies or those that partied a lot which meant the brunette of his dreams was not a party person. It was a surprise and something to be grateful for but at the same time made things more difficult for him.

_I suppose I could try Facebook but I can't remember the last time I was on there. Like a year or something? I guess I could jump on there and check it out._

_X_

_X_

Kiba sat in his chair in the break room. He groaned loudly earning him a weird look from Shino. He had been grumpy and unmotivated since the Halloween party at Ino's. A whole week had already passed and he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked over every social media app there was even with Shino's help and he found nothing. Once he set his mind to something, it was hard to get Kiba to think about something else.

"Is it bothering you that bad?"

Kiba let out another groan which was supposed to mean yes.

"You wanna ask Sakura for some help?"

"NO."

He slid down in his seat some more, almost on the floor now.

"Kiba, are you ok?"

"Leave me alone Haku. I'm annoyed."

She flashed him a smile and sat down.

"Are you having boy problems?"

Shino smiled and picked up his phone.

"I can give you tips. If you want."

He stared at her.

"I can't tell if you're more annoying as a man or as a woman."

"Tomorrow I was planning on being a guy. So tell me then."

Kiba groaned.

"What is that you're having problems with? We have thirty minutes left of our lunch."

"It's because he doesn't know his name or who he's friends with," Shino said, "It was a hook up at the Halloween party at Ino's."

Haku scratched her head.

"So, it's like a Romeo and Juliet thing?" she asked, "That's so romantic. What happened?"

"We were put in the closet for Seven Minutes of Heaven. After that I went looking for him when the game was over. I found him talking to a red headed girl but I don't know who she is either."

"Awww sounds like a high school love story!"

He shot her a dirty look.

"Anyways- you need to get out more. Practically everyone knows each other in town. Who else was at the Seven Minutes in Heaven game?"

"Ino and Sai were over seeing it. Only Neji was the only one I knew and the blonde guy was there."

"Anything special about him?"

"He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen."

Haku looked over at Shino who was busy with his phone.

"Did you see this guy too?" she asked but he shook his head without looking up.

"Describe him."

"Tall blonde, sweet... Soft muscle definition... A great smile. Great in bed."

She grinned, "You only like him for that?"

"No! I saw him through the crowd but then lost sight of him until the game."

"That makes me feel better. I didn't think you the type to be a hoe."

"How is finding the same guy I slept with, make me a hoe in any way shape or form?" he asked becoming annoyed.

She leaned back in her seat giving him a cocky grin.

"I'll check my Facebook for you and my Tik Tok account. Maybe I can find something on there."

"Whatever."

Kiba didn't believe her.

"I gotta go pee and get back to work. See you guys later."

Shino rose from his seat too.

"You look happy for her help."

"It was just so annoying. I can't believe I fell for that."

"I wouldn't doubt Haku. She knows almost everyone. She is the best kind of help but why don't you ask Ino? Maybe she knows him."

"It's embarrassing because I don't think she realized I had sex in her guest bedroom."

Shino snickered, "That's funny. That's horrible. You left the sheets like that?"

"Shut up! I was half drunk and I was a little hung over the next morning!"

"Sure but it's still rude."

X

X

It had been two weeks since the Halloween party and it was getting closer to Thanksgiving. Naruto hadn't gotten any answers from Karin and he was still slightly ashamed to ask Sakura for help. Probably because she would use that dirty little secret to get under Ino's skin and he didn't want that. He was glad for the twins boys that Temari was bringing for him to watch. He had given up two of his own shifts for her since she was running low on money and Shikamaru was coming home soon, so she wanted to throw him a party.

"Hey Shikadai! Hey Susumu!"

The twin boys screamed with delight as they tackled him.

"You're ok with them staying tonight and tomorrow night?" Temari asked, looking unsure.

"Of course! I have their car seats in the closet too."

"It's no wonder you and Shikamaru hang out whenever he's home. He always said he can hang out with you and ignore the problems he has. I think I get it now."

"You want anything to eat before you go in?"

Temari nodded and sat at the kitchen table, watching her four year olds playing in the living room.

"I actually have something I would like some help with."

Her green blue eyes locked with his.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

He blushed and shook his head.

"Guy problems?"

"How is everyone guessing that?" he asked aloud, shaking his head shamefully.

"You always have a handle on everything except for guys. What's the problem?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Well, I had a hook up at Ino's party. I don't know the guy and if I had seen him around then I never noticed him. He was more noticeable dressed as a dog though."

Temari grinned.

"How cute. What does he look like?"

"Hair similar to mine but brown with dark brown eyes. They're kind of sharp and animal like I guess would be the best way to describe them. He's about five or six inches shorter but he doesn't look like the type to work out, if that helps. He's kind of quiet and sweet but is rather assertive. Hard to wake up..." Naruto trailed off.

"Sounds like you're in love."

"Whatever! It's too early for that but I would love to know who he is and get to know him better."

Temari tapped her chin, thinking. Naruto placed a plate of leftover, heated up spaghetti in front of her.

"Thank you! I know it's heated up I can't remember the last time I had anything home cooked!"

She pulled out her phone and started scrolling while she ate. Naruto placed a bottle of water in front of her, waiting patiently.

"Is this him?" she asked wiping her face.

She held out her phone for him to get a good look. He took it and stared at the picture. It looked a little fuzzy like the lens was dirty or he had moved.

The guy in the picture looked a year or two younger but he looked the same. He was wearing track shorts and no shirt. He had huge beige dog beside of him that looked like it could be as tall as Naruto if he stood up. It looked like there was other people in the picture but they had their backs to the camera. Too bad that didn't help him any.

"I think that's him to be honest..."

"Well, I can't really remember his name but I know his dog's name is Akamaru."

"That's a lot of help Temari! Thank you!"

"I'll send you the picture."

She took back her phone and did as she said.

Temari was gone in five minutes, off to the bar. Naruto picked out a movie and some coloring books for the twin boys to color and play. Maybe he hadn't gotten a lot of information but at least Temari was a big help. He had been playing with the idea of asking Ino but he was scared. What if the guy was taken by someone else? He didn't act like he was. He didn't seem like an asshole or anything like that.

Naruto sighed but all the bad thoughts swam away as the boys jumped into his lap to watch the kid's movie he put in for them. He smiled and leaned against the couch, numbing his brain for at least the next two hours.

X

X

"Kibbbbbaaaa!"

He groaned hearing his name being called by Haku. Today, he was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He had his hair in a pony tail and no make up this time. He came running to him despite the dirty looks he got from a couple of customers. Kiba placed his box back onto his work cart and stared at the girlish guy with great annoyance.

"I think I found your lover boy!"

Kiba's expression flickered from anger to disbelief to a real smile.

"Are you serious?!"

"Dead ass serious! It's an old- I mean oooollllddddd account but here he is!"

Haku held up the phone to show off an old Facebook profile. It hadn't been touched in over a year. There wasn't a whole lot of activity on it and a few profile picture changes but that was really it. He glanced at the profile picture seeing those deep blue ocean eyes he yearned to stare into again soon. That golden blonde hair and a bright smile... the same one he had given to him when he held out his hand in the game before taking him into the closet.

"That's him!" Kiba said breathlessly.

"I know him!" Haku said with a smile.

Kiba ripped his eyes from the screen.

"You- you do?"

"I do! He's really a nice guy! He's a bartender."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's him! His dad is that guy named Iruka Umino who owns the bar and he's actually friends with Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha."

"How did you figure all this out on your own?!"

He just nodded, "Once you described him, I had to think of someone who isn't out in the open much. He is quite the hottie. Try messaging him and seeing if he'll answer. Some people use it to keep in touch with old friends and maybe that's what he keeps his for!"

Kiba glared at him. Haku threw his hands up.

"I won't go after him I swear. Message him! I wanna see you do it!"

Shino was now on the other side of Kiba staring down at his phone.

"Do it!"

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I over heard in the next aisle over. Message him!"

Kiba bit his lip looking down at his phone.

_Damn, I didn't want to do this in front of everyone._

"Quit being a chicken shit!"

"Alright, alright!"

Kiba tapped on the messenger button and started typing out a message.

_**Hey, I know this weird but I'm the guy in the dog costume from Ino's house... on Halloween. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.**_

_**My name is Kiba by the way. My number 290-376-8473**_

"I'm so excited!" Haku yelled shaking his shoulder.

"Hopefully we hear from him tonight," Shino said, "I want to meet the guy that had you so wrapped up in thought."

"Shut up! Both of you!"

X

X

Naruto woke the next morning with one twin on each side of him. Shikadai had his feet by his face and Susumu had his legs on Naruto's chest and an arm hanging off the bed. He chuckled softly and pulled himself out from between them, reaching for his phone. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if maybe he might've missed a call from Temari but he hadn't.

Instead he a Facebook message. That was weird for him since he never really used it. He clicked on the icon and started reading.

_**Hey, I know this weird but I'm the guy in the dog costume from Ino's house... on Halloween. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.**_

_**My name is Kiba by the way. My number 290-376-8473**_

He jumped off the bed, still holding his phone. His hand shook just slightly. He had thought the guy might've forgotten about him but he wasn't for sure and just like that, he found him again like he did at the party. Naruto looked around at the twin boys to see they were still asleep which he was thankful for.

Naruto went into the kitchen and started grabbing the stuff to make banana flavored pancakes when he dialed Karin's number. He was having a mini panic attack. He hadn't expected him to get a hold of him... The phone continued to ring until it went to voicemail so he hung up. He started mashing up the bananas when his phone started ring. He jumped, leaping his phone almost knocking the bowl onto the floor. Naruto saved the bowl then grabbed his phone. He answered it and heard Karin yawn loudly like she just woke up.

"_Hello?"_

"Karin!"

"_That's my name, don't wear it out. Why are you calling me so early?"_

"It's nine in the morning."

"_I'm an afternoon person. Considering I drink until one in the morning. What's up?"_

"The guy- from the Halloween party!"

"_Ok, what about him?"_

"His name is Kiba! He messaged me yesterday!"

"_You're shitting me! What did you say?!"_

"Nothing yet! I was sleeping because I have Shikadai and Susumu until tomorrow night when I go back to work but I never heard my phone go off! What should I say?!"

"_Tell him where you work and you'll meet him there! Tell him tomorrow night thirty minutes after your shift starts!"_

"That doesn't sound classy..."

"_You fucked in someone else's house, so classy is already gone. I can be there as moral support if you want!"_

"O-oh ok! I'll tell him to meet me tomorrow night then."

"_This is so much fun! It's like a weird backwards romance movie."_

"Thanks. I gotta go, making banana pancakes for the kids."

"_Such a dad already!"_

"I'm uncle thank you. No kids just yet."

"_Yea, yea. I'm going back to bed. Talk to you later! Fill me in if he says anyone to you!"_

"Alright!"

Karin hung up and he was left staring at his phone.

_Make pancakes first, wake the kids and then message him._

Naruto did just that. Both boys screamed with excitement once they realized they were getting pancakes. They ran down the hallway into the kitchen. Naruto tried to eat to calm his nerves but it wasn't helping him any. It was so weird. He was so desperate to find out who that guy was and now he's panicking. It wasn't fair.

Naruto pulled out the mega blocks for them, he typed in Kiba's number. He stared at his keyboard trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to tell him things. Stuff. But... his brain wasn't working. What do you say to a guy that was a one night stand but you wanted more than just that?

_**Naruto: Hey, this is Naruto. You gave me your number.**_

He put his phone down and looked around. What was he supposed to do now?

_Ding!_

Naruto jumped a foot in the air, making the two kids stare at him.

"Sorry. Go ahead and play."

"Are you ok Uncle?" Susumu asked.

"Are you sick? Want to call Mama?" Shikadai asked.

"No! I'm just tired. I'm going to make coffee, ok?"

They both nodded and returned to their toys. Once Naruto was in the kitchen he looked down at his phone.

_**Kiba: Hey! I didn't think you were going to answer!**_

_**Naruto: I'm babysitting my nephews right now so I fell asleep early last night. **_

_**Kiba: Oh ok! I was wishing you had left a number or a name but I had some help finding out who you were. I hope that's ok.**_

_**Naruto: I tried waking you up but you were really tired lol I'm glad to know you got home safe from Ino's house.**_

_**Kiba: You too. So I know this is a little awkward and all but can I see you again?**_

_**Naruto: You... want to see me again?**_

_**Kiba: Only if you want to meet me again. I feel like things are unfinished.**_

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest. He peered back into the living room, seeing the twins were absorbed into a cartoon.

_**Naruto: Go to the place called Liquid Night. I'll be there working if that's ok with you. Meet me about 9PM?**_

_**Kiba: Sounds good to me. I get out of work around seven. Will you get in trouble if I'm there?**_

_**Naruto: Dad doesn't mind as long as I work. My cousin is usually there drinking so I usually talk to her all the time. Everything will be fine **_

_**Kiba: Alright, well I gotta get ready for work. I'll talk to you later.**_

_**Naruto: Later : )**_

Naruto grinned as he clicked the power button off. He headed into the living room, beaming at the two children.

"Who wants to go to the park?!"

"ME!" the twins yelled together.

They scrambled to their feet to the extra room their Uncle Naruto had for them and changed quickly. Naruto helped them with their shoes and they headed for the park with him pulling a red wagon with a small ice chest full of drinks, snacks and ice to keep it cool. They jumped into the sand box first and Naruto sat on the bench that was two feet away.

He dialed Karin's number.

"_So, I take it you messaged him back?"_

She sounded more awake now.

"Yes I did."

Naruto couldn't hide the bright smile he had.

"_Tell me what he said!"_

Naruto went on to tell her and she was actually very excited for him which was unusual but he was glad she wasn't moping. She wasn't big on romantic, sappy stuff but she was more than willing to help him when he needed it. He listened to her ramble on about Kiba and what kind of stuff they could do on a date when neither one of them was working.

Now he had a reason to smile for the first time in a short while.

_**raimundo gardell: thanks and I'm glad you think it's amazing! More fun stuff on the way (wink, wink) lol**_

_**Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA: thanks lol and yes that's what mattered the most!**_


	3. Nice to See You Again

"Can you not act like a mess?" Karin asked seeing Naruto nervously look at the door for the hundredth time.

"What?"

"You're making me anxious and I'm not even on the date. You're going to break a glass!"

"Is this a date? I mean I'm working..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Give me another beer."

She slipped him a twenty. He gave her two shots and a beer but his eyes wandered back to the door.

"Am I over dressed?" he asked.

Karin arched eyebrow.

"You're in the same shit you wear on a regular day."

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt that was a little tight on him and baggy camo pants with black boots.

"I have to ask anyways! You never know... I mean I was dressed like a fox last time he saw me."

Karin smiled, "Want me to run back to your place and grab your stuff?"

He turned pink and whipped around.

"That's not what I meant at all."

"I'm teasing! Oh, there he is," she whispered.

Naruto turned around slowly. His eyes met up with Kiba's and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Yea, their real first meeting wasn't filled with many words but it was enough to strike such a strong reaction in him. Karin looked back and forth between the two. She felt like there should've been fireworks between them. She had seen that look before.

Unfortunately between Sasuke and Sakura but she knew true love when she saw it. She sighed with a small smile on her face and turned around, sliding her shot glass across the bar for Naruto to refill it.

"Hi Kiba! You want to sit by Karin?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked down at the red headed woman with slightly annoyance in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we're cousins. I have no interest in that kind of thing anyways."

Relief over came his face. He nodded then sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Um, beer... if that's ok?"

"Of course, anything for you," he said smoothly before giving him a wink.

Naruto popped the cap off and handed it to him. He filled up Karin's shot glass and handed her another beer. She slid him some money and downed her shot. Kiba looked surprised at her eagerness to drink. She didn't seem like that at the party but he had only seen her for thirty seconds then.

"I'll be back!"

Naruto hurried off to serve the others at the end of the bar. He smiled and laughed with a couple of them making Kiba feel... a different kind of way he wasn't familiar with.

"He only acts like that to get better tips."

He shifted in his seat to look at Karin. She slid the empty bottle and glass across the bar.

"Naruto can bounce people out on his own. Trust me, he likes you. He's been on a crazy man hunt to find out who you are. So, all you have to do is to relax now and enjoy the free drinks you're going to get."

"I thought I was kind of meeting him alone to be honest."

"I'm here as a decoy. He was afraid since he liked you so much, someone else might try to pick you up. So I look like I'm with you to keep all the men and women away. He has until midnight to work before he can leave."

"Oh."

"Sorry about that!" Naruto said with a smile and looked at Kiba seeing the weird expression on his face, "Karin, what did you say to him?"

"She said nothing. So you have to work a little while longer?"

"Yea but Dad said he would come in and cover the rest of my shift that's only three hours. I told him I was meeting someone and he jumped to cover me. I couldn't keep it secret so I told a few people... I hope that's ok."

Kiba smiled.

"That's fine. I had a few friends help me out too."

Kiba listened to Naruto talk about the things that interested him. He liked action movies, superhero movies, he loved dogs (that was a big plus for Kiba) and foxes, he was allergic to shellfish and Karin was his only blood family that had anything to do with him. He explained the bar owner was his adoptive father and a few years he wanted to go in for marine biology or a forest ranger but it had to be something with animals. He was very put together and goal oriented but Kiba felt slightly ashamed.

He hadn't even thought that far ahead in life. He wasn't anything like Shino who was just working while Hinata got her degree. Once she finished, they were skipping town to go more up north to get away from her family. Kiba just thought he would stay there but he hadn't thought of what to do when Shino left since they rented an apartment together.

"Are you ok?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see the worried expression on Naruto's face.

"I'm fine- sorry!"

"Did I bore you?" he asked looking apologetic.

"Yea," Karin answered with a buzzed smile on her face.

"No! No, you didn't I mean. I spaced out some. I'm just... a little embarrassed is all."

"Is it because of the Halloween party?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly.

"Y-yea."

Karin rolled her eyes.

"You got the most embarrassing part out of the way-

"I'm here!"

A brunette guy with a tan and a big scar across his nose and cheeks came into the bar.

"Uncle Iruka!" Karin yelled.

"Hey Karin! Naruto, go out and have fun with your date. Oh! Is this him?!"

The man held out his hand. He smiled brightly and Kiba shook his hand. He looked too young to have an adoptive son. It seemed so strange to him.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

Iruka looked thoughtful for a second.

"You have a mom named Tsume and a sister named Hana?"

"Yes! How do you know them?" Kiba asked looking slightly surprised.

"I actually helped her out when she was pregnant with you. She needed a place to stay so your sister and her stayed until she was about seven months pregnant. She definitely is... a strong willed woman."

Kiba laughed weakly.

_That is no lie._

"What a small world," Naruto said with a smile, "But you did live here before you got me so I'm not super surprised."

"Tell Tsume and Hana I said hi! I wouldn't mind meeting her up for lunch some time! We were good friends for a while."

"I'll let her know."

"Well, enough about the past! Get out there!"

Iruka shooed the two young men away. They exited the bar to be met with the cool air hitting their faces.

"I forgot what it's like being out at night," Naruto said with a smile.

"You want to go for a drive? We can put the windows down."

"Oh, wouldn't that be boring for you?"

"Naw. Besides there's a place I can take you and we can go hang out if you want. It'll be a surprise."

"Ok."

Kiba reached out and took Naruto's hand, acing his fingers with his while they walked around to the back side of the bar where he parked. He half expected the blonde to pull away but he didn't. He had a smile on his face which meant he enjoyed the unexpected affection. Naruto made no comment on the slightly old and dented car which made Kiba happy. It was the only thing him and Shino could afford a year ago.

Naruto leaned back in his seat and relaxed. Kiba could see in the corner of his eye the wind blowing through his unnaturally bright blonde hair. He looked breathtaking in the moonlight and street lamps. He tried his best to keep his thoughts to himself and not get distracted. He didn't want to kill them on their first date out together.

They hit the highway going seventy five for quite a while. Naruto didn't ask him where they were going or if they were close to where they were going. He was curious to know where Kiba was going since he had never been out this far. They had passed through thick woods and the sign said they were leaving town.

They stopped at a gas station for some gas and a pit stop. The two of them jumped back into the car and into the night on the road once again. Naruto seemed more awake now drinking his soda happily, almost bouncing in his seat. Kiba smiled at the road ahead of him.

It was almost one in the morning when they started going up a giant hill. After a good ten minute climb, Kiba parked the car.

"We're here."

"Should I be slightly worried that you drove me clear out here?" Naruto asked, trying to make a joke.

Kiba cracked a smile, " Naw, not too worried. I have a couple blankets and jacket just in case it gets too cold."

"Alright."

Kiba and Naruto got out of the car looking around. Kiba popped the trunk and grabbed the blankets. He laid the biggest one out and sat down. He patted the spot beside of him and Naruto took a seat. The two of them stayed there in silence together before Kiba laid back. Naruto watched his curiously before laying down too.

He saw why Kiba drove all the way out there. The sky had very small clouds but the stars were bright and so was the moon. It was absolutely beautiful and cool out. He hadn't had a lot of boyfriends that liked going out and doing stuff but this had to be his all time favorite date. He felt calm and relaxed looking up at the sky.

"This is really nice."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

Kiba glanced at him with a big smile on his face. Naruto grinned back, blushing some.

"I haven't been out with anyone in a while so I'm a little rusty on the dating thing," the blonde admitted, "I work a lot and no one has sparked any interest... in a while."

Naruto reached over and took Kiba's hand. He gave a gentle squeeze. Kiba gave one back. They returned looking up at the stars now.

"Where do you work?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"At that retail store called Leaf Market."

"Ah ok. I don't go there that often so it explains why I never saw you."

"I don't really go to bars or parties often either."

Naruto smiled, "I do thanks to Karin. I only go to my place of work anyways on that part. I go to the parties where I know most of the people."

"Makes sense. What do you like to do for fun?' Kiba asked.

"Movies, reading, hiking, game arcade when I have time, spending time with Dad and hanging with Sasuke and Sakura when they aren't busy. I like watching my nephews since they're just hilarious."

"You found like a family guy."

A small, sad smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"I am. Lost my parents when I was younger."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok and thank you. Karin is my actual biological cousin. So I only have her and Dad. I'm good friends with Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Neji and Hinata."

Kiba's head snapped to the side.

"What?"

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"We literally have the same friends! How did I never meet you before?!"

Naruto laughed.

"I have no idea!"

"I'm good friends with Shino, Neji and Hinata. I was there with them at the Halloween party!"

"I was with Sasuke and Sakura then I met up with Karin there. She has a driver to take her back and forth."

"Sounds fun."

Naruto chuckled and looked away.

"Thanks for bringing me out here. I like this."

"Thanks for trusting me even though you kind of hinted I might be a murderer."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, looking around feeling a little embarrassed.

"You want to head home?"

"We can but there's something I want to do first."

Naruto rolled over on his side and kissed Kiba surprising him.

"Thanks again," Naruto whispered.

"Sure... I know it's not fancy or anything but I like coming out here every once in a while."

"I can see why."

They laid in silence for a while until it was time to go back. They didn't talk much the way back home but they held hands while Kiba drove back. He dropped Naruto off at his house, staying in the car until he got inside. He sat down in his seat some before driving home. He didn't want to walk him to the door. He felt like it would imply he wanted to go in and Kiba didn't want him thinking he was only hanging out for a quickie.

_Shit. Dating is hard._

He parked outside of his apartment and smacked his head against the steering wheel a few times before going in and going to bed.

X

X

"That is so fucking cheesy."

Naruto shot Karin a dirty look.

"Why are you here anyways?" Naruto asked placing a plate of chocolate pancakes in front of her, "You hardly ever get up before noon."

She shrugged.

"You're just being nosy then, aren't you?"

"I was but the two of you are just cheesy. I thought dudes only did that for their chicks."

"Of course your single ass would think that."

She stabbed her pancakes with her fork giving him a dirty look.

"I'm seeing him tonight again."

"You're kidding me. You like him that much?"

"I do actually."

Karin hummed as she picked up her coffee cup and sipped it slowly.

"Where are you taking him then? You can't just let him keeping taking you out. That's unfair."

"I know that! I want to take him out to eat."

"That's it?"

"Well he liked the idea!"

"Doesn't he have a dog? Take him and the dog to one of the parks. I'm sure he would love it and his dog too."

"That's a good idea!"

Naruto took a few bites of his pancakes.

"What time are you going?"

"Around six, why?"

"Ask him to go out earlier and bring his dog. Go to the park. Maybe even find a restaurant that allows pets too."

"Alright."

**Naruto: Are you busy at four?**

**Kiba: Naw, what's up?**

**Naruto: I was told you have a dog. You want to take him to the park at four? There's a place to eat that allows pets too if you wanna do that. What do you think?**

**Kiba: You would want to do that?**

**Naruto: Of course! I love animals anyways! What's his name?**

**Kiba: Akamaru. I warn you he's a big boy.**

**Naruto: More to love then lol**

**Kiba: Alright... Lemme give you my address.**

**Naruto: Awesome! See you then : )**

"Is he cool with that?"

He nodded.

"Awesome. See? I have good ideas once in a while."

Naruto gave her a half smile and drank some of his coffee.

"Are you going to fuck him again?"

The blonde choked on his coffee.

"What? It's just a question."

"Why would you ask that?!" he cried with his cheeks flaming red.

"Well, you two were all hot and heavy for each other that night. From what you told me, you two seem pretty compatible and couldn't keep your hands off of each other. To me, you two seem made for each other."

"Do... Do you think we are already dating? Should I ask him?"

Karin shrugged, "If I was you, I would just keep going on as if you are dating."

_That's not helpful at all._

Naruto sighed and grabbed another cup of coffee.

It was going to be a long day.

X

X

Naruto was nervous. He liked dogs sure, but he had seen the picture of Akamaru. He could probably knock him out without meaning too. Akamaru looked like a dog you would ride into battle in a fantasy world of some kind. What if his dog didn't like him? What if his dog didn't like him so that meant Kiba wouldn't like him? He was freaking out for no reason but he couldn't help himself.

He wondered if he was the only one who was nervous about this.

Naruto was more nervous because he hadn't had a decent boyfriend in a while. They hadn't talked about actually being together but Naruto already felt like it was implied. Maybe he was already thinking too far ahead of himself and he was being crazy. He had blown up Temari's phone asking for advice too since Karin wasn't a lot of help.

Temari only told him to ask him. Naruto didn't want to just assume they were dating. That would make him look jealous and petty, wouldn't it? He groaned to himself, aggravated with his mind filled with unanswered questions. He pulled up to the apartment complex in time to see Shino coming out of the building but Kiba wasn't anywhere to be seen. Naruto pulled out his phone and texted him quickly. He suddenly felt shy and it made Naruto feel worse already.

Kiba peeked out the curtain of his living room to see Naruto's car. He smiled to himself and grabbed Akamaru's leash and harness. Of course he let out a big booming bark. Kiba put his finger to his lips making his beast of dog calm down and sit. He was lucky his neighbors also had dogs and cats so none of them minded Akamaru's loud barking. He grabbed his big blanket that Akamaru used when he rode in cars and they headed downstairs.

Akamaru nearly pulled him down the stairs in excitement. Kiba yelled for him to calm down but he wasn't having it. He looked around for the car but realized it was gone when he saw a tall blonde guy leaning against a car. Kiba didn't expect it and he bolted with such force, the leash slipped through his hand. He didn't have time to react when Akamaru leaped at Naruto.

"AKAMARU! NO!"

It was too late.

The giant dog had landed on Naruto, successfully pinning him against his hood. He sniffed him and started licking his face. Naruto let out a scream making the Great Pyrenees lick him more and whine excitedly. Kiba grabbed he leash and pulled his enormous dog off the man he had fallen for at the Halloween party.

"I am so freakin sorry! He never jumps on anyone like that!"

Naruto was laughing, trying to wipe the dog saliva off his face.

"I was worried he wouldn't like me but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."

He started scratching his ear and Akamaru whined with content and happiness.

"Are you ready for the park?" Naruto asked.

Akamaru barked and Naruto only laughed.

The ride to the dog park was only thirteen minutes long. Akamaru had his head hanging out the whole time with his tongue flapping in the wind. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at him every time he looked into the side mirror. They parked and the big dog couldn't contain his excitement anymore, scratching at the door to be let out. Kiba only shook his head.

They walked through the gate seeing all the dogs. Most of them were really small dogs. Akamaru looked around excitedly when he stopped to stare at a black and white husky. Kiba rolled his eyes as his dog dragged him forward. Naruto arched an eyebrow but didn't ask anything as he followed them.

"It's you again huh?"

"Hi Itachi," Naruto said with an uneasy smile.

The red eyed man looked at Naruto.

"I didn't notice you, Naruto. How are you?" he asked sounding slightly more cheerful.

"I'm ok. I'm on a date with Kiba."

"Oh, I see. It seems Akamaru is too since he keeps coming after Genkina. He's liked her for a while."

Kiba laughed nervously.

"How's Sasuke?"

Naruto's smile fell a little, "He's doing alright. He's still with Sakura."

"I'm glad. She keeps him in line. Since you're here on a date, want to walk Genkina? I have to run to the restroom and gets us some lunch."

"Sure, I'll walk her," Naruto said grinning.

Once Itachi walked away, Naruto sighed.

"This town really is small as hell," Kiba said.

"It sure is."

They let the two dogs loose in a small lock up area that people used when they had dogs who were friends. Genkina was definitely a massive husky especially for being female but she didn't compare to Akamaru. He let her tackle him and win it seemed on purpose. It was actually really cute. Naruto liked dogs but he didn't have the time to care for one since he lived alone anyways.

"He only likes her for some reason. She's mean sometimes but he seems to like it."

Kiba sighed making Naruto chuckle.

"It's cute though."

"I guess."

"You know the Brandy Drop?"

Kiba scratched his head.

"Yea, I do."

"They allow dogs and I was wondering if you wanted to go after this."

"That place is expensive-

Naruto held up his hand, "I don't care. Let me do it since everyone told me you're really close with your dog."

"Hey."

They turned around to see Itachi standing there. He handed them each a water and a cupcake shaped biscuit to Genkina then one to Akamaru.

"Thanks. I can't take her in pet stores because she tries eating all the treats."

Kiba smiled.

"We are going to go. I have to go to work in three hours, so I have to get ready. Bye Kiba. Bye Akamaru. If you ever need anything or if Sasuke does, let me know. Bye Naruto."

They waved to him as Akamaru whined since his friend was gone. After an hour of being there, Akamaru was tired and panting but he looked happy once he got over Genkina being gone.

"Well, you hungry?"

"Hell yea!"

The three of them piled into the car and took off. Brandy Drop luckily wasn't too busy and they got a table right away. Akamaru laid under the table while Naruto and Kiba rubbed him with their feet. It was starting to cool off some but they wanted milkshakes anyways. They ate mostly in silence until Naruto's phone kept going off. He answered it finally to the sound of Temari panicking.

"Calm down- what happened?"

"_I got the week off and now Shikamaru won't be home until Christmas now."_

"So..."

"_I need hours please!"_

"Lemme talk to Dad. He can probably throw you on tomorrow night instead. Would that be ok?"

"_Yea and can you watch the twins-_

"You don't even have to ask."

"_Thank you! I know you're on your date but I had to ask. We've been so broke trying to save up for a house..."_

"I know," he said with a smile, "Tell the boys I said hi and I'll see them tomorrow."

"_Thanks Naruto! I love you! Bye!"_

"I love you too, bye."

Naruto hung up.

"Do you have to go?" Kiba asked looking disappointed.

"No," he said with a smile, "I have tomorrow night off I guess now and I will be babysitting."

"Oh. You want kids?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Not right now but in the future I do. Maybe three or four, but it depends. Plans change."

Kiba smiled.

They finished their early dinner and got back into the car. They arrived at Kiba's apartment complex but they sat there in the parking lot without moving or speaking a word. Akamaru was starting to get impatient, whining and shifting in the back seat. Kiba opened the door some but stopped. He felt nervous.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Huh... Oh yea but..."

"I don't mind coming in if you want."

He nodded, swallowing hard.

_Here's the next step... _

Naruto got out and let Akamaru out. He hooked his leash onto his harness and followed Kiba to his door. Kiba unlocked his door nervously and pushed it open.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Oh shit."

Kiba turned around to see Shino and Hinata tangled together on the couch. Naruto covered his eyes as Hinata squealed.

_For fuck's sake! This isn't how I wanted this to go!_

This was not how Kiba imagined his date going. He groaned wishing he had called Shino first.


	4. Where's the Label to Us?

"Sorry man, I had no idea you were going to come home to early."

Hinata had already disappeared into Shino's room. Akamaru jumped onto the couch with Shino, plopping down into his lap.

"It's ok. You guys staying out here or your room?"

"My room I guess."

Shino got up, making Akamaru move and gave a nod to Naruto. Kiba stared down at their couch in disgust.

"It's not the first time they dirtied the couch."

Naruto laughed, "It's ok. What did you want to do?"

"Hi Naruto."

The two men looked up to see Hinata in clothes and a pink face.

"Hi Hinata! How's school?"

"It's ok."

"We are going to go spend the night at her apartment."

Shino took her hand and they were gone.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kiba suggested.

"Sure."

He disappeared and brought back a blanket. He pulled out a sheet and covered the couch making Naruto laugh. He really didn't want to sit on those couch cushions.

"Alright! What do you wanna watch?"

"Horror movie?"

Kiba arched an eyebrow and Naruto flashed him a cute smile.

"Really?"

Naruto nodded quickly. Kiba popped the DVD in and climbed onto the couch with his tall, blonde date.

"Can I lay on you?" Kiba asked but the answer was given as a no since Akamaru climbed onto their laps and stretched out.

"Damnit Akamaru!"

He chuckled and scratched behind his ear.

"You can lay on me later if you want," Naruto whispered into his ear.

Kiba whipped his head around to stare at Naruto, his cheeks flaming red. Naruto smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before returning his attention to the TV.

_OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT-_

The two of them stayed still until Akamaru got off of the couch and Kiba took him out to potty. Naruto waited patiently until he came back inside. Kiba filled up the water and food dish. Naruto heard water then popcorn and Kiba returned with a bowl of super buttery popcorn and a couple of fruit punch drinks. They continued their movie for a short while until Kiba felt Naruto's hand on his leg.

He felt his face heat up some and he did his best to ignore it. Maybe he had done it by accident? That thought melted away quickly when he felt Naruto's other hand slid against his back and wrap around him. His heart started pounding erratically. His hand slipped up his a shirt a little bit and his brain went fuzzy.

"What are you doing...?" Kiba whispered.

"Is it bothering you?" he whispered back.

"Not in a bad way..."

Naruto chuckled softly and nipped his neck.

"I can keep going if you want?"

"Oh...ok."

The blonde slid off the couch and down in between Kiba's legs. He pushed the blanket away unzipped his jeans slowly. Naruto tugged on Kiba's jeans just a little bit and he wiggled out of them. He tossed them to the side and went for his boxers next. His hard dick sprung free from it's clothed prison, standing straight up.

Naruto gave Kiba one last look with those ocean colored eyes before taking him into his mouth in one gulp. He groaned softly with his fingers finding Naruto's golden strands and pulling slightly. This isn't what he had expected but he wasn't going to complain about it. He felt like it was Halloween all over again.

"Naruto, damn..."

His mouth was warm and his tongue rubbed his dick roughly. Kiba felt like he was chocolate under the hot sun. He didn't understand how someone could be so good at sucking dick but Naruto was a fucking champion or maybe it had been a while since someone had spoiled him with such pleasures without asking but damn. He wanted nothing more to stay like.

He looked down, his dark eyes watching the tall blonde suck him off. The warm pooling start to rise and he shivered as he came into Naruto's mouth, thrusting forward. He slumped against the couch and closed his eyes. He felt like he was in heaven now. Naruto got up and headed for his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He peeked back in to see he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yea..."

Naruto walked back into the living room to see he was still out of it. He chuckled.

"Kiba, are you ok?"

"Yea... That was great..."

He laughed and bent over, kissing him.

"Are you ready for more?"

Kiba nodded. Naruto pulled him up to his feet and to his bedroom. He leaned over and started kissing his neck softly.

"I would love to give you some more if you let me."

"I think I would love that actually," Kiba said grinning through lidded eyes.

Clothes started dropping onto the floor and the mattress creaked under their weight. Kiba wasn't sure if his walls were paper thin or not but that worry went away the moment Naruto locked lips with him again. It didn't take much for Kiba to get hard again. His body craved all of Naruto's touches like he had been waiting for him his whole life.

"You're so sexy and I love the way your eyes look at me," the blonde whispered into his ear.

"Damnit Naruto... Just take me already," he said almost whining.

He chuckled softly and lifted his legs up. Kiba let out a shaky breath as he slid inside of him. Kiba inhaled sharply feeling his lover stretch him out. Naruto was considerate enough to start slow but Kiba wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, forcing him inside of him more.

"You keep doing that and I might cum too fast," Naruto warned, his voice cracking sightly.

"Go head. We can do it again as many times as you want."

A smirk came across his face.

"Harder," Kiba moaned.

"As you wish."

He slammed into him and Kiba let out a loud cry. His moans and cries of pleasure filled the room. Naruto buried his face into his neck trying to hold it in longer. He wanted Kiba to feel so good but the warmth of his tight ass was making his head swim. He couldn't think of anything to help hold his own load and he was already turned from sucking his lover off.

"I'm gonna cum... unnnn..."

Kiba tightened his legs around his waist and pulled him, slamming in his ass.

"Kiba!" he cried out, cumming.

He shuddered slightly, breathing hard into the brunette's ear.

"You sound hot, cumming like that," Kiba whispered.

Naruto grinned against his neck and let out a weak laugh.

"Want to shower and get some sleep?"

Naruto nodded weakly.

X

X

The next morning Naruto rolled over in bed to the sound of his phone going off. He groaned softly and grabbed it, squinting at the bright screen. It was his alarm for ten in the morning. He sat up and looked around. It took him a good minute to realize where he was at.

_Oh... I'm at Kiba's house. I forgot._

He looked down to see Akamaru was laying on his back with his paws in the air. Naruto smiled and looked at Kiba. He was snoring away softly on his back. He still had some time before Temari would show up at his place with her twin boys.

"Kiba," he whispered.

"Ten more mintues," he groaned.

"I don't think you can today. Wanna get breakfast before I have to leave?"

"Unnnnn..."

"Out of bed!"

Akamaru rolled over and stared at them with his tail wagging.

"I suppose you need to go out?"

He let out a big woof making Kiba groan again.

"Alright let's go."

Naruto brought Kiba's dog back in after thirty minutes of walking. Kiba was still in his bed drooling a little bit and laying on his stomach. He pulled back the blanket and gave Kiba a light swat on his ass. His dark eyes flew open and his head whipped around.

"I took Akamaru out already. Let's go get breakfast before I have to leave."

"Awwww... Alright."

Naruto played with Kiba's dog while he got dresser and looked halfway decent. They went to some bakery that Kiba had suggested they try and they returned back to Kiba's place. The two of them sat in the car for a short while. Neither one of them wanted to say bye or see you later. They wanted to stay there together even if they had to stay in the car.

"I um..." Kiba said looking out the window of the car.

Naruto looked over at him intently.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you again?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I'd like that. I do work tomorrow though... I gave up my hours to Temari for tonight. So if you want, after work you can come and see me. Karin will be there probably so I hope that's ok."

"Of course but aren't you a little concerned she has a drinking problem?" Kiba asked, only half joking.

"She has a big crush on Sasuke that she hadn't gotten over. I haven't been able to find her anyone that might be able to handle her outright, brutal bluntness."

Kiba scratched his head, "I can try and think of someone. Give me a day or so. Is she straight?"

"I have no idea. She's been so fixated on him, I never even though to ask."

Kiba snorted, "A lot of women were. I think he only stays with Sakura because he's afraid of her."

Naruto laughed.

"That may be slightly true. I should ask him that some time."

Kiba grinned.

"I guess I better let you go."

Naruto nodded slightly like he didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto whispered.

They leaned in together and kissed. They pulled apart slowly, both of them looking hurt they had to separate.

"Bye," Kiba said softly and got out of the car.

X

X

Naruto sat on his living room floor looking at his phone. Kiba had to work so he wasn't able to text him. Susumu was playing with some mega blocks while Shikadai was busy coloring a dinosaur coloring book. Both of them had noticed their uncle's sad and rather quiet demeanor when he was usually loud and cheerful.

"You ok, Uncle Naruto?" Shikadai asked.

"Yea."

"Momma said you liked a boy."

Naruto grinned and nodded, "She's right."

"Have him come over!" Susumu said, "Let's make cookies!"

"He's at work."

"Then where does he work?"

"Leaf Market..."

"Toy!" they screamed together.

"What-

"Toy!"

They ran to the coat closet, digging out their shoes.

"I never said-

"Toy!"

Susumu and Shikadai pulled their shoes on trying to tie the laces. Naruto sighed, giving in because he already knew they weren't going to back down. He tied their laces

"Alright, I guess we're going to the store now."

The two boys cheered.

"I hope your Mom is ok with another toy."

The three headed for the car. Naruto buckled them and was off.

X

X

"So, are you two dating or what...?" Shino asked looking curious.

"We haven't said yet. Why are you asking anyways? Did someone say they're after him?" Kiba asked eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, I heard of anything like that. I was just asking since you let him spend the night then you were all mopey. It was actually annoying."

He shot his friend a dirty look.

"Kiba!"

Shino and Kiba turned around to the sound of a child. There was Naruto with the twins he helped out with.

"That's your boyfriend right?!" Susumu yelled for everyone to hear.

Kiba's face turned bright pink and he looked away. They hadn't talked about it yet and he felt like Naruto should know him better. What if there was something about him he didnt like?

"Yes, I like to think so," Naruto answered with a bright smile.

Shino elbowed his friend in the ribs giving him a cocky smile.

"Hey... I'm surprised to see you here."

"We're getting a toy!" Susumu answered.

"Uncle Naruto was sad you were at work so we came to see you!"

Kiba stared at him. It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Naruto!"

Haku sprinted down the aisle and hugged the tall blonde.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How's adult life like?! Are you still at the bar?!"

He nodded, "Yup. It's ok I guess. I spend most of my time with Karin at the moment."

"Oh! That hot red head cousin of yours right?"

"That's her."

"I heard you're sleeping with Kiba now. Is he a boyfriend or a fuck buddy-

Kiba slapped his hand over Haku's mouth. He jumped at the sudden touch.

"Sorry kids! That's a bad word and we don't say those!" Kiba said with a grin, " Haku, go back to your area and leave us alone!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Finnnnneeeee."

He strolled away. Kiba rubbed his temples. Sometimes he could be such a headache.

"I remember a time when he was so soft spoken."

"You wanna lead us to the toys?" Naruto asked politely.

He nodded silently and the boys followed him eagerly with Naruto trailing behind slowly. Once they entered the toy area, both boys were gone like lightning. Susumu went after the action figures and Shikadai went for the Hot Wheels. Kiba studied Naruto's face seeing the love in his eyes for the boys.

"Is it ok?"

"Huh?" Kiba asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I told them you were my boyfriend even though we didn't really discuss it. Is it ok or... No?"

"I was actually wondering about that earlier."

Naruto glanced at him waiting for him to say more but Kiba stayed quiet. Naruto redirected his attention to the boys seeing they grabbed three toys a piece.

"Only one toy."

"Awwwww!"

"Alright..."

They went through the sections of toys and placed the extra toys back. They looked a little upset but they would get over it.

"Shouldn't you get to know me better before deciding it?" Kiba finally asked.

Naruto looked mildly surprised by that question.

"Oh... I kind of thought we would be past that."

Kiba blushed but stayed quiet.

"I can wait as long as you aren't seeing anyone else," he offered.

"I don't want to see anyone else."

He smiled. That's all he needed to hear.

Naruto grinned, "I guess I can try harder then."

Kiba smiled back, "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"I don't think you could do that."

Kiba didn't seem like the type to pull shady stuff but he had never asked anyone about the guy or what they knew about him. Everything that they did together screamed he was a genuinely a nice person and that's all Naruto cared about. What could be so bad about him that Kiba wanted to hold off actually dating? It didn't really worry him but if there was something he had problems then he could talk to him about it.

Shikadai handed Naruto his toy.

"I want this one. Susumu needs help."

"I guess, I'll see you later," Naruto said, "Have a good rest of your shift."

Kiba dragged himself away and rejoined Shino. He didn't say anything to him as started throwing stuff back onto the shelf. He had a lot of thinking to do.

X

"What's wrong with you?"

Kiba looked up at Neji.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"An hour ago. I was studying with Hinata in the kitchen. You've been moping in the living room for a while now but we didn't want to disturb you."

He didn't say anything as he looked back at the TV.

"I heard you're dating Naruto."

"Just a few dates at the moment."

"He isn't your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well... I wanna wait. What if he doesn't like me like he thought he would? He seems so perfect."

Neji snorted and sat down beside of him.

"You haven't been around him enough then. He's loud, obnoxious and sometimes inconsiderate but he is a good guy. He's helped me through some dark times. He's not someone you'd want to lose. It wouldn't matter what is wrong with you. He'll be there for you."

Kiba gnawed at his bottom lip.

"He's the best kind of person you would want on his side. He's friends with Sasuke of all people. What does that tell you?"

"Well... I guess you're right."

"Go over there and tell him how you feel."

"It's nine at night."

Neji shrugged and grabbed the remote from his hand.

"I said to go over there and tell him something. Don't be a chicken. You want him? Go get him."

"But-

"No buts! Go!"

"Wait-

"You barely have any baggage! Even Hinata thinks you two are perfect for each other. She hasn't shut up about it the whole time. I want you to go over to his work and tell him you want him more than anything else in the world. It's written all over your face when he messages you."

"Neji, that's so freaking cheesy-

"It is and so are you. Go over there an apologize to him for being an idiot," he said pulling Kiba to his feet.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Kiba stormed out the door.

_I can do this._

He had been plagued by constant fear of not being good enough. He had a boyfriend a while back that said he wasn't good enough for him. Kiba had been bothered by it for years and it was the reason he had a hard time trying to date people. Kiba just needed someone who liked him for him. He was loud...

Kiba gripped the steering wheel. He had no idea how he had already made it to the bar. Now he was staring at the building he wishing he would've stayed at home in his room laying beside of Akamaru. Naruto had said he couldn't disappoint him... Would he be ok with him just showing up?

Kiba got out and walked into the bar already sulking. His dark brown eyes landed on Karin sitting at the bar with a large glass of something pink and orange. Her crimson eyes landed on him and she smirked like she already knew why he was there. She shook her head slightly and returned to her drink. He walked over and sat down.

"He's not here yet."

"What?" Kiba asked looking upset.

"Temari took half of his shift for tonight. Daddy's slightly loaded so Naruto doesn't have to pay much for things with his own money. Temari is here right now. Naruto, Temari, Guy and Deidara work here. Sometime Itachi pulls in extra shifts on heavy night and holidays. He goes to college full time and works two jobs."

"Oh."

"Hey there!" Temari called waving to Kiba and Karin, "You ready for another one Karin?"

The blonde woman placed two beers in front of her and Karin slid her a twenty.

"I love you," Karin said, "You never question me."

Temari laughed and looked at Kiba.

"So you are Naruto's not boyfriend but kind of is, right?"

He turned pink and looked down but nodded to answer her.

"He'll be here soon. Do you need some liquid courage or something?" she asked, "I promise you that he isn't as hard to talk too as you think."

Kiba shifted in his seat.

"I'll get you beer," Karin said winking, "Drink as much as you want. I always pay my tab at the end of the night."

Kiba only nodded and decided to drink. He may not know Karin well enough but she was Naruto's closet family member other than his dad... so why not? Temari made sure to watch Kiba closely and to make sure he didn't go overboard. Him and Karin were laughing and joking around for the longest time. It was rather odd for Karin to be so sociable with someone other than her cousin.

X

Naruto stretched and yawned. He had dropped off Shikadai and Susumu off at his Dad's house so he could work until three at least. He had to admit the twins had worn him out the last two weeks and he was ready for a break but Shikamaru wouldn't be home for a few more weeks. Thanksgiving was in a couple days...

_Great. It's going to be so busy. I'm glad Dad let Itachi come back for the night. I'm going to go twelve hours work ing that night. _

Naruto parked the car and got out. The night air was bit more nippy than usual. He looked up seeing the sky was clear so no snow yet but it could happen any time. He rubbed his hands together when he walked through the doors of his work places to see the man of his dreams and his cousin laughing, sloppy drunk at the bar.

He had a weird smile on his face as he walked closer to them but they didn't see him yet. Naruto waved at Temari then pointed at them then shrugged. She laughed out loud and walked to their side of the bar. She handed them each a glass of water and a pack of peanut butter crackers. They struggled to open the packs, laughing and snorting as they tried.

_What is going on here?_

Naruto wasn't mad- he was amused by the sight before him. Karin hated other people and here she was laughing up a storm.

"Hi you two."

Kiba turned around slowly with a big grin on his drunk face.

"Naruto!" he said trying to stand up.

"It looks like you're having fun. How are feeling?" the blonde bartender asked.

"Sorry! He was trying to drink Karin under the table and he didn't get as far as he thought. Karin is pretty drunk too. Both of them hit the hard liquor quite fast."

Naruto placed a kiss on Kiba's forehead.

"I mish you... You're so damn cu-cute," the brunette said with a sloppy grin.

"Let me see your phone, Kiba."

Kiba fished it out of his pocket but dropped it onto the floor. He snorted and laughed some. Naruto picked it up and started going through his contacts. He picked out Shino's phone number and called it. The phone continued to ring and ring. No answer.

"Hmmm."

He called Hinata next but there was no answer there either. So he picked out Neji's number lastly. He sighed out relief when he heard the phone stop ringing and someone answered.

"_Hello? Did you talk to him yet?"_

"I don't think he did," Naruto laughed weakly.

"_Who is this?"_

"This is Naruto actually... Neji? Do you have a car?"

"_I do... I'm at home right now. Hinata is at Kiba and Shino's. Is everything ok?"_

"Well... yes. No one is hurt but Kiba is really drunk. I just got here for work and I have to clock in."

"_That idiot. Ugh, I'll be on my way."_

"I'm so sorry."

"_No, I'm sorry. I sent him out there to talk to you. He's not the type to get drunk so maybe he just psyched himself out and that's why he ended up that way. I'll be right there. Bye."_

"Bye."

Naruto placed Kiba's phone back into his pocket.

"Temari- can you watch Karin while I take Kiba outside to wait on Neji?"

"Of course! Karin, you want some water?" Temari asked sliding the cool glass over to her friend.

Naruto helped Kiba off the stool and he staggered a bit more but he was fine since Naruto was holding him up. The two of them went outside and cold air hit their faces. They walked over to Naruto's car. The blonde opened the back door to his car and sat Kiba down. He leaned his head on the seat smiling up at him. His cheeks were pink from the alcohol coursing through his system.

"So, why did you come up here tonight? Neji said something about talking to me. Is everything ok?" Naruto asked looking worried.

"I like you... like you a lot, ya know?" Kiba said looking sad suddenly, making a pouty face.

"Do you now?"

"What if you don't like me? What... what if you find something out about me that you don't like?"

Naruto crouched down and took his hand with a soft smile.

"I'm not as perfect as you think I am. I know we don't know each other all that well but I'm ok with that. I really, really like you and I wouldn't mind being with you. We all have baggage. Even if things don't go well between us, I'm willing to stay until the end. I always try to work things out first. I won't let you down."

Naruto heard the sound of crunching gravel and turned around to see Neji pulling up.

"Hey there."

"Well, I can say I haven't seen you in awhile and I wish it wasn't like this."

Naruto chuckled weakly, "Maybe the five of us can grab dinner sometime. Unless you have someone so it would be six?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask out Tenten?" Naruto asked, "She likes you."

Neji looked down at Kiba then at Naruto.

"She dated Lee for a while."

Naruto nodded.

"You kept that secret for a long time then... You never mentioned that."

"I promised not to say anything... she's friends with Hinata, Shino and Kiba. I didn't want to make a mess of things."

"Makes a lot of sense now."

"Cousin! Naruto!"

Karin staggered out of the bar but managed to straighten herself up.

"I wanna sleep... Take me home!"

"Wow, you don't act drunk at all."

Karin leaned on him then onto Neji, "Take me home... I don't care, drop me off at Ki...um Kiba's."

Neji looked at Naruto.

"I leave in a few hours. I have her address but she lives with... her parents."

"She can crash at our apartment in Hinata's bed. I got it, don't worry. I'll take them both over to my place since Hinata and Shino... might be busy."

Neji helped Karin into the front seat of his car and Naruto got Kiba into Neji's back seat.

"No puking."

"Pssshhhh I don't puke!"

Neji arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Bye Kiba. Get some sleep."

Naruto kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight."

Kiba grinned and closed his eyes.

"Nighty night."

Neji walked back to his car door and looked at Naruto as he shut the door.

"Go to work and sleep. I'll babysit them. Get some sleep. I know you are busy with the twins and work."

"Bye Neji and thanks. If you need anything, call me."

Neji nodded and got into the car. He drove off into the night, leaving Naruto in the parking lot alone. He sighed and smiled looking up at the stars before going into the bar to start working.


	5. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving week at a bar wasn't a great one. Three days before was always so slow and almost painful but they always left it open anyways. Sometimes there was hours where Karin and Naruto would play Uno or Phase 10 just to kill the time. Sometimes a regular or two would come in and join the game. Hell- they would even order pizza and have a small party.

Temari would sometimes bring the kids and leave them in the back room (child proofed by Iruka) with Naruto and they would clock in and out taking turns. This year was no different and it was still as boring so Naruto was able to sit at the bar and text Kiba whenever he wanted. Kiba was at work but he messaged whenever he could. He even tried getting a hold of Neji to ask him to come hang out but he hadn't answered back.

Naruto had asked Kiba how it went when he sobered up but he just shook his head and refused to answer. Karin hadn't left Neji's place until late afternoon that day because she was really hung over. Neji had sent Naruto a picture of her with her head in the toilet vomiting. It made him laugh and saved it, hoping to print it off for her and frame it because it was just that funny.

_I wonder if I can get Kiba to come over on Thanksgiving? Everyone usually leaves here by nine anyways and it's dead after that. I wonder if he would be ok with that._

**Naruto: Would you want to come to the bar on Thanksgiving?**

**Kiba: I have work that day because of that stupid Black Friday crap but I get out at seven. I have go home and see Mom and my sister before I can go anywhere.**

**Naruto: Awww, damn ok.**

**Kiba: I can try and take pictures and send them to you. I'm not great with selfies or anything but I would do it for you.**

**Naruto: I can send some back then! It'll make the day go by faster. Dad has never made good turkey ever but he does ham and it's pretty ok. I can't even remember the last time I had turkey.**

**Kiba: What?! You're kidding me!**

**Naruto: Nope, not at all. I don't complain. Dad does his best lol**

**Kiba: Who's going to be there with you?**

**Naruto: Dad is and Karin I think. He always gives Temari the night off with pay because she has kids and needs it. **

**Kiba: Oh ok. Shino and Hinata usually go to his parents. Neji takes the bullet and goes to their family's house. Poor guy. He has to listen to his family bitch about Hinata but she's a lot smarter and braver than they give her credit for. She has a temper from hell and it would put Shino or I to shame. She's not a graceful loser and she broke one of our TVs once.**

**Naruto: That's hilarious! I can't see that happening! She's so nice!**

**Kiba: That's what I thought too! **

**Naruto: Well, I guess I have to go. Dad showed up and he's going to let me go home. I know if we don't talk much, it's cuz we are both busy. Thanksgiving can be a pain in the ass.**

**Kiba: I know! It does suck! Talk to you later Naruto**

**Naruto: Bye Kiba. Have a good night. : )**

"What's wrong son?"

Naruto looked up from his phone. The bar was completely empty.

"I'm bored?"

Iruka laughed.

"You look upset."

"Oh."

He looked away, sighing.

"Is this about Kiba? Did something happen again?" he asked looking concerned.

"No. He has to work."

"I plan on being here and I kind of thought we could skip the meal part and just watch a movie here while we work."

"I think that sounds great actually."

"Awesome! I was thinking a Die Hard movie? How's that?"

"Even better."

"Good! Go get some sleep now. Come in about nine and you can close at three, ok?"

Naruto headed for home.

X

X

If there one thing Kiba hated- it was working in retail for the holidays. He had been at that store since he was sixteen and he loathed it more than anything else. He wished he had went to college like Hinata but he was so sick of school when he was eighteen and graduated so he never thought any further than that. Now he was regretting that decision.

Shino had decided with Hinata that he didn't mind being a house husband so he only had to stick it out for a little while longer. Kiba wished he had been smart enough to think ahead but he hadn't. Shino wasn't the type to urge him to do something useful if he didn't want to do it. Still a great friend though.

"What's your problem?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at the sound of Haku's voice. He turned to face him to see he was a woman today instead. He had his hair french braided with a shimmery look to it and pink streaks in it. Her eyelashes were long with bright green eye shadow and shimmery lip gloss. It would've looked ridiculous on anyone else but Haku looked really good.

"Oh. You look nice today."

Haku looked taken back by that.

"Th-thanks. Are you ok?"

"Just bored... really just rethinking stuff."

"Holidays bumming you out?"

He nodded.

"Is it because of Naruto?"

His head whipped to the side.

"What- what?"

She smiled, "Sometimes and I've heard it from people that when you meet someone who is potentially the 'one', you start thinking about your life. Whether you wanna change things for the better. To give them a better life. Maybe you feel like this job wouldn't be good enough for him."

Kiba bit his lip and looked away.

"I didn't realize that's what that was."

"Are you two dating yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just... After getting pretty drunk with Karin, you'd think I would definitely say yes but... I just..."

Haku sighed.

"You should ask him soon. This isn't one hundred years ago where you got to court the person forever. This life is so fast paced and someone else might try to pick him up. A person like Naruto knows his worth and he'll want someone who sees it. You shouldn't wait too long for him. I've seen it happen to other people. The 'one' got away because they waited too long thinking they weren't good enough."

Kiba nodded silently.

Work had ended and he only had ten hours to sleep. It was Thanksgiving tomorrow already. Naruto barely talked to him but he had warned that the few days before the holiday was filled with people who were depressed, those dreading family get togethers and just regular drunks with no place to go. Kiba had a twelve hour shift coming up and he just wasn't ready for that.

Shino had worked earlier so he was already at the apartment packing his bags for when they got out of work tomorrow. His family lived two hours away and they always stayed two nights with his family. That meant he would be alone and that just didn't sound good anymore. Naruto was always working or babysitting. It was like he was too busy for a boyfriend.

_Shit, this sucks. I suppose the logical, adult thing to do is to talk to Naruto about everything but I don't know. I feel like I'm worrying too much about things that aren't set in stone._

"Are you still moping around? Neji said you were doing it a lot lately. You do look kind of sad," Hinata said handing Kiba a bottle of screwdriver.

"Really? Alcohol?"

"It'll help you sleep tonight. I know you are a beer person usually but I think you might need something slightly stronger."

"Sure."

She popped it open and handed it to him. She sat down beside of him on the couch.

"I liked Naruto at one point..."

Kiba's head snapped to the side.

"What?!"

"I suppose it's the same reason you like him."

She smiled fondly, "I had admired him from afar. My family always went out of town right? I saw him almost every weekend. He was so nice to everyone even when they weren't nice back. Finally one day I decided to ask him out. He was on the swing alone, so I joined him."

Hinata took a drink of her orange drink. She glanced at Kiba with a knowing smile.

"He rejected me but in a nice way. He said no, gave me a hug and explained he liked boys not girls. He looked a little scared that I would make fun of him but I wasn't mad. I talked too him about Shino when Shino started talking to me more. Every weekend... He was my best friend but then he stopped going. Then a year later, he was here in town."

"That's really cute."

"My point to that story is that I became so attached to him. I missed him that year he was gone from my life. My heart would ache when I thought about how he wasn't there. I don't think you would want to know what that feels like. He's a great guy. You need to ask him tomorrow."

"I don't want to ask him on Thanksgiving-

"Then wait for midnight and ask."

Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"I'm serious. I can make Shino change the locks and you can't come home until you ask."

"What- are you serious?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to bed," she said and kissed his cheek, "Think about it. Do you want to lose him after the short time you had him in your life?"

She got off of the couch and went for Shino's room leaving Kiba alone in the living room.

_Damnit but how do I do this?_

_X_

X

"Ugh..."

Naruto gripped his plastic cup full of Pepsi staring at Karin who was flipping through the choices of music on the screen.

"What's your problem?"

"Every place is literally closed and no one will deliver anyways. It's too late."

"I don't know why Uncle Iruka made you work."

"I guess because he knew you would be here and didn't want me to be alone."

"What about Kiba?"

"He's sent me some selfies to keep me from being lonely but he's so busy at work and has to see family afterwards."

"It's nine. Just close the bar and let's go to your place. We can make some grilled cheese."

Naruto laughed, "Grilled cheese?"

"Hell yea! Watch a few movies and eat grilled cheese. Have a sleepover."

"Can you wait until eleven?"

"I can but I would love Sex on the Beach or a Malibu Punch? Please?"

"So tame."

"Beer is tame. Women get shit for fruity drinks but most of that is hard ass liquor."

Naruto laughed, "Agreed. One drink coming up."

Karin gave it a shot in making a drink for Naruto and it turned out... strong enough to make him buzzed half way through it. They laughed and talked about everything they could think of to keep themselves from being bored when the doors to the bar opened up. The two of them perked right up seeing a woman neither one of them recognized. Neither one of them spoke as they stared at her.

She was tall. She looked about the same height as Naruto. Her hair was shoulder length, brown and really spiky. Her eyes were dark, almost black and sharp looking. She had a serious case of resting bitch face and it was enough to make Karin look away. To Naruto, she looked like Kiba.

Another woman came in next and she had long, smooth brown hair and same colored eyes as the other woman. She wasn't as tall, looking like she was about Kiba's height and she was tan. They had something metal in their hands but Naruto wasn't looking at that. He wondered if they were there to drink since he had never seen them before or if it was Kiba's family.

"Hey."

Kiba came through the door next in red shirt and tan pants like he left work then went to the bar.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "Shouldn't you be spending Thanksgiving with your mom and sister?"

"He was but he was being a serious mood killer. He just looked pathetic," the taller woman said.

"This is Mom and my sister Hana."

Naruto stood up and held out his hand to Kiba's mother.

"Hi Mom."

The serious looking woman actually cracked a big smile.

"So, why is someone as cute as you interested in my idiot son?"

"I wasn't aware you could smile," Kiba muttered.

His mother shot him a dirty look.

"She smiles, just when you're not around," Hana teased.

"Shut up-

"Enough!"

The two of the became quite. Naruto looked uncomfortable but Karin had a smirk on her face. Her family didn't talk much so it was nice to see something somewhat normal.

"You never got to answer my question."

"Oh, well... He's nice, funny and very cute. I feel like I could tell him anything."

"That's sweet. So I'm guessing he hasn't asked you out yet from the awkwardness coming off of you?"

Naruto's eyes darted towards Kiba. His face was pink and he couldn't look the blonde in the eyes.

"He hasn't."

She rolled her eyes.

"I brought you guys Thanksgiving dinner."

"You didn't have to do that..." Naruto said but Karin placed her hand over his mouth.

"Are you for real?"

"Of course. No one should be alone for Thanksgiving."

"Sorry guys!"

Naruto glanced at the door to see his dad in a beanie and a hoodie.

"The traffic was horrible! The weather even said we might have snow tonight!"

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"No! So, you are Naruto's dad, right?"

"Really Tsume? You don't remember me?" Iruka said looking slightly hurt, "It's been a while I know that..."

"Iruka? Iruka Umino?"

The woman stepped forward touching his face, "Didn't I stay with you?"

"You did."

She grinned and slapped his arm, "The only man who could stand having me around! I remember all the late nights, the movies and the cuddles. You weren't ever afraid of me. I was never able to find that."

Iruka gave her a sheepish grin.

"Who would've thought our sons would get together? It's definitely nice to see you again!"

Hana arched an eyebrow at her little brother then at Iruka. How interesting.

"Let's eat!"

Tsume started dishing out the food while Naruto mixed up drinks for whoever wanted one. The six of them chatted about work, family and the food. After a while, they all started watching a movie with Hana dozing off in one of the booths. Tsume was absorbed in talking to Iruka. Karin was in a booth alone, drinking from her sixth bottle of beer watching the movie.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute," Naruto said standing up.

He stretched his body showing off his abs making Kiba lick his lips. It had been a while since they had done anything. Kiba only wanted to do the fun stuff once they started dating because it would feel like he was taking advantage of the tall and gorgeous blonde stud muffin before him. He watched as he walked through the heavy door into the night.

"Quit being a fucking chicken. Go get him already," Karin said before finishing her bottle, "He's tired of waiting and you're hurting his feelings."

She let out a big burp.

"You did the hard part already," Hana said, turning around lazily.

Kiba got up from his chair without another word and headed for the door. It seemed like the twenty foot walk was creeping by slowly and the world around him seemed to crawl by. He pulled open the door and it felt heavier than normal. It was close to the first time he stepped foot into the bar to meet him after the Halloween party.

The cold air slapped him in the face. It was almost freezing like a cold front had come in out of no where. Kiba saw him sitting in the grass looking upward at the sky. The moon and the stars were covered by gray clouds. Kiba began his walk towards Naruto when the snow flurries started. He sighed and sat down beside of him.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Naruto glanced at him.

"Just thinking."

"From the look on your face, it's heavy."

"Slightly."

"Is it because of me?" Kiba asked, hoping the answer was no but it was probably yes.

"Some."

_Mom is right. I am a dumbass. _

"I am sorry."

Naruto grinned a little and looked him in the eye.

"Do you remember anything when you were drunk with Karin?"

Kiba shook his head slowly.

"I'm not surprised. You both were gone but it was nice to see her interact with someone else for once."

Kiba looked down at his phone. It was thirty three minutes from midnight.

"I would like you despite your flaws and baggage."

Kiba's eyes widened for a moment.

"I just want you to know, if you decide to be with me then I'm with you until the end. Whether we are together for years or if it ends badly in a few weeks."

"What made you decide something so big? How are you so sure of something?"

Naruto wiggled in his spot on the ground.

"You ever find a great pair of shoes? You put them on and later there's never another pair?"

Kiba thought about it for a second.

"I guess, yea."

"You make me comfortable and I know there's never going to be another you out there."

"Oh."

Kiba got really quiet.

_Oh, I never got to thinking like that. I guess... I want that too. _

"Naruto."

He looked over at the tall blonde.

"Hm?"

Kiba pressed his lips against his. Naruto blinked. He hadn't expected that. Kiba cupped his cheek and laced his fingers with Naruto's. It seemed so perfect, even with them soaking wet from the snow flakes melting on their clothes. After a few minutes, they parted. They said nothing, sitting there staring.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kiba asked finally breaking the heavy silence between them.

"What? Are you serious?"

The brunette nodded quickly.

"Yes, I will."

Kiba grinned and tackled him onto the wet and snowy ground.

"Hey!"

"Are you still moping?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked away blushing, "I have no reason too now."

Kiba kissed him again.

"Ready to go back inside? It's cold out here."

He laughed.

"You're all wet, that's why!"

Naruto got up and pulled Kiba to his feet with ease. They walked back into the bar holding hands and wearing big grins on their faces.

X

X

(Two Days Later)

"I can't believe this..." Kiba whined, sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and tissue stuck up his nose.

Naruto was asleep beside of him, just as sick as he was. Naruto's fever was 100.8 and Kiba's was 101.1. Hinata was doing her best to help them out but she was tired from school and barely sleeping much on top of planning her last year of classes.

"What did you think was going to happen? You were sitting outside wet and cold."

"Uuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shush! Naruto is asleep!" she hissed.

He crossed his arms and looked at Naruto who was fast asleep.

_Worth it._


	6. Change

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked.

Naruto sat down on the couch. He was at Kiba and Shino's apartment. It was eight days after Thanksgiving and they just go over being sick two days ago. Kiba had returned to work four days earlier which was more annoying for him since he was still sick but he didn't want to get fired. He just couldn't do that to Shino.

"I feel ok but Kiba still kind of sick."

Neji shook his head.

"Retail stores like that are really more about the work they get out of you. Your Dad is a great business owner. He doesn't want you getting other people sick and that's a smart move. I'm surprised Shino or Hinata isn't sick."

Naruto chuckled.

"I figured since Kiba was still sick, I can take him to my place so he can get some more sleep. He has the next two days off and I can take care of him until he gets better."

"Such a nice boyfriend."

Neji sat down beside of him.

"What have you been up too?"

"Studying. Dealing with the family. My mother actually showed up to our place the other day. Hinata almost had a heart attack."

"That's... weird."

Neji snorted.

"Anything that has to do with them is weird but Mother was weird in her own family."

"You said she travels still, right?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Yea. She's tan and has a thing for fruity alcoholic drinks. Haven't seen her in ten years. Guess what she brought with her?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Where was she at?"

"Mexico."

"Oh... Um... did she get remarried?"

"Close but no. She had neglected to tell me she gave birth to a little sister."

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it.

"It's my full blooded sister too. I guess she was four months pregnant when she left. Her name is Kaiyo."

"Oh... that's pretty."

Neji looked exhausted. He was the type to stay to himself and he only really liked Hinata from his own family. He didn't talk to anyone else but her and his mother was the exception only because she showed up when she wanted too. Anything that broke his routine was enough to bother him.

He had come around to being with Hinata and her boyfriend Shino. Even one of her best friends, Kiba. The three of them got along so well that it was hard to remember Neji hated people. Then it made Naruto wonder why he bothered to care for his drunk cousin at that moment. Just as he opened his mouth, the apartment door swung open to reveal a tan preteen and Karin.

"Neji!"

The girl jumped up into his lap.

"Did you study already?!" she asked smiling.

"I was taking a break. This is Naruto. Kiba's boyfriend."

Her pale pink eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't know boys could do that!"

Naruto chuckled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaiyo."

"Can I get a snack?" she asked looking at Karin.

"Go wild my child."

Kaiyo ran off into the kitchen leaving them alone.

"I have so many questions."

Neji cracked a grin.

"What's with the child in my fridge?"

They all turned to see Kiba standing in the hallway with wet hair.

"My mother showed up."

Kiba blinked.

"She had a child in Mexico. She left Father pregnant. Didn't tell anyone."

"Oh, sounds like her. What's the squirt's name?"

"Kaiyo."

"Pretty."

Kiba still looked under the weather. He didn't look so good. Even Akamaru came up beside of him whining.

"Holy crap! Can you ride that puppy into a battle?!" Kaiyo screamed.

Kiba snorted and laughed weakly, "He's big enough for it."

Karin snickered.

"Thanks for watching her," Neji said, "I didn't know what to do when Mother said she was leaving her with me."

"I don't mind. If you want, I can come back around nine and get her. You have college in the morning right?"

"I have a few classes that are extra since college usually isn't going on this time of year."

"Auntie Karin!" Kaiyo held out a can of pop, "I can't open it."

"Alright, lemme try."

Naruto glanced at Kiba then back at Karin. He had some many questions but it looked like they weren't going to be answered any time soon.

"I'm ready. There's too much excitement for me," Kiba said.

Akamaru whined.

"Don't worry, you're going too," Naruto said, "Wanna go for a car ride?"

Akamaru let out a booming bark and ran for the door.

"Are you sure...?"

"He's your baby so that makes him mine too," the blonde said with a big smile.

Kiba smiled and rolled his eyes. They waved bye to Karin, Neji and Kaiyo and they were gone.

The ride to Naruto's apartment was quite except for the sound of Akamaru panting with his head out the window. Kiba kind of let his head lay back on the head rest of his seat. Naruto hadn't touched him but he was beginning to wonder if he had a fever still and if he did, it's been too long. This may end up in a hospital trip.

Once they got to Naruto's small home, they walked inside with Kiba slowly making his way in. He laid down on the couch and was half asleep while Naruto took Akamaru to the back yard to use the potty. His worry had ceased as he came back in and watched as Akamaru went in and laid beside of his master. Naruto went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet looking for his head thermometer.

_He doesn't look good. I got over it so fast. Maybe he caught something else?_

Naruto went to touch his arm and it felt like it was on fire. He jerked his hand back because it was startling. He went to the kitchen and looked for his phone. He had left it on the counter when he took Akamaru to the bathroom. He started typing furiously to Karin.

**Naruto: I need you to come over ASAP**

**Karin: Damn, did you two fight already?**

**Naruto: No! Just get here! Can you watch Akamaru? I have to take Kiba to the hospital**

**Karin: Fuck, be right there!**

**Naruto: Thank you so much!**

He was scared to do it but he took Kiba's temperature anyways. Once it beeped Naruto actually gasped. He had heard of people getting temps that high but he would've never thought Kiba would get one from a simple cold. He was 104.1. Naruto ran to his room and grabbed extra clothes and grabbed his charger. He finished just as his front door flew open.

"Let me see him!" Karin said.

Her eyes landed on him, seeing the color of his skin. Karin walked to the couch and knelt down. She checked his eyes the best she could. She looked at his finger nails then did her best to open his mouth. His breath was pretty bad but he his mouth looked dry like he was dehydrated. His clothes were soaked in sweat.

"Fever?"

"104.1."

She hummed.

"He might've contracted something different than you or he had something and he got the same cold but it aggravated the first illness."

"I'm taking him now."

"Lemme help you."

"Akamaru, stay."

The big dog sat down but he whined with his head down.

They got Kiba into the back seat and Naruto sped off without another word. Kiba had insisted that he was fine to work and do as normal but all he had done was sleep and lay around. Shino or Hinata never said anything but they had their own lives to tend too and Neji had informed Naruto that Kiba was rather stubborn.

Naruto did his best to fill out the information he knew about his boyfriend since they were barely dating. He didn't know too much but he knew his birthday date and general info. Kiba didn't have any insurance because he messaged Shino and asked. They got him in pretty quick and took some blood. Kiba was still pretty out of it for a while.

Two hours passed and only a few nurses came in and checked up Kiba but there was still no answer. He started pacing the room trying to think what he could've caught but he didn't know much about diseases like Karin did. She had a minor degree in nursing since she did some college classes outside of school. She was pretty start for someone who drank a lot.

_Ding!_

Naruto pulled out his phone and saw Karin had messaged him.

**Karin: I figured out what he had. It's strange since I hadn't heard anyone catching it in years. It's called Typhus . It makes a lot of sense since he has a dog and he goes to the dog park. That means someone's pet is infected. It could be anywhere but that's what Kiba caught. **

**Naruto: What the hell- how did you know this?**

**Karin: He had red blotches on his skin. I had gotten Hinata and Shino's number and started asking questions then I just Googled the symptoms. It fits. It's really dangerous if untreated. He's lucky to have you. Those fevers can reach 106.**

**Naruto: Should I say something?**

**Karin: Yes. Since you aren't sick it means Kiba got bit at a different time. I'm going to take Akamaru to the pet store and get him some flea bath. When he's more lucid, get his vet's number and we can get Akamaru tested.**

**Naruto: Alright.**

Naruto talked to the next nurse that came in and showed her the texts messages from Karin. The nurse was nice and explained the test would take days to be positive but she could talk to the doctor. He nodded and waited longer. His phone dinged a few times with picture of Karin and Akamaru together. He smiled.

He honestly hated her parents but she was great. She was like the sister he never had. Karin was the greatest and he couldn't be without her. She had grown out of her bitter shell since the Halloween party and it made him happy. He needed to treat her to a spa day or something.

She deserved it for being amazing.

At some point Naruto fell asleep in his chair from all the worry. He missed all the pictures of Karin, Akamaru and Kaiyo at some point. They had been there for hours but Kiba was in bad shape... not life threatening but pretty bad. He was startled by the sound of the door opening up and it was Shino.

"How is he?"

"Um... still out of it."

"You look tired."

Naruto only nodded and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He couldn't sleep more than an hour or so at a time.

"Can I talk to you out here in the hallway?" Shino asked.

He had a weird look on his face. Naruto frowned at this but nodded anyways. He closed the door. Shino shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down with his right foot tapping against the floor.

"Is everything ok...?"

"I'm not sure... to be honest."

Shino sighed heavily.

"What does that even mean?"

"Kiba has missed too many days since he's been sick and unfortunately he's one of the best workers but that's not going to stop them from wanting to fire him. I tried to make excuses for him and this is really the first time he's been sick like this but... It's the holiday season and all. But there's a bigger problem..."

"One bigger than him being fired?" Naruto asked feeling slightly upset and very angry.

"Hinata and I just signed the papers for our house. I was going to tell Kiba but then he got sick and he's here. I'm worried he can't pay for the apartment alone and especially can't if he gets fired."

"I'll see what I can do. You want to tell him or should I?"

Shino sighed.

"I'll let you pick. It makes me feel more like crap since he's sick. He would really be excited for me but now I feel like an ass and that I'm abandoning him in his time of need."

"You can't help it. Things happen."

Shino gave a small smile.

"Keep us updated."

"I will."

Shino shook his hand and left. Naruto sighed.

_Can anything else get worse?_

_X_

X

Kiba opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. Everything seemed a little hazy but it looked like he was in a white room? He rubbed his eyes slowly then squinted to see something on his hand. It was an IV. He frowned and sat up. He was in a hospital room.

_What...? What the fuck?_

His dark eyes darted to the right to see Naruto sleeping with his cell phone on his chest. He was in a recliner, laying back with a soft snore filling the silence in the room. He saw that his phone was on the little stand beside of the bed. Kiba picked it up and saw he missed fifteen messages and three phone calls.

The text messages were from Karin and they were all pictures. A few had Akamaru, Karin and Kaiyo but then there was a couple that really really concerned him. It looked like Akamaru was in a vet's office. It felt like his stomach dropped and his heart almost stopping beating. What was wrong with his dog?!

**Kiba: Why is Akamaru at a vet?!**

**Karin: I take it you just woke up and have no idea what's going on?**

**Kiba: What is going on!**

**Karin: You have Typhus.**

The color drained from his face.

**Kiba: WHAT**

**Karin: The vet said Akamaru was ok and it was unlikely he gave it to you but I would avoid the dog park for a while or forever. The test hasn't come back yet but it's ok for now. I gave him a bath in a kiddie pool at Naruto's house and he's been a good dog. He loves to sleep on the bed~ such a cuddle bug.**

**Kiba: I don't have that kind of money! **

**Karin: Money for what?**

**Kiba: For a Typhus test!**

**Karin: (Shrugs) I paid for it. I don't really spend my inheritance at all expect at the bar. Don't worry about the hospital either. Naruto has it paid for.**

Kiba looked up at his sleeping boyfriend. He was still snoring.

**Kiba: WHAT HOW**

**Karin: I'm sure he hasn't told you or any of his friends but he's kind of loaded. The Uzumaki family is fucking rich. My Mom is Naruto's biological aunt. I know he doesn't talk about his parents much but his momma was a doctor. Dad was a painter. Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato were great people. I never knew why my mom hated her but I don't ask. Uncle Iruka holds the money for him and he's only bought the house so far. That's why he always lets Temari take his hours.**

Kiba tapped the side of his phone. What was he supposed to make of all that? He had no idea... Naruto didn't really talk about them but now it made sense. Maybe he was afraid of being judged?

**Kiba: Oh**

**Karin: You could always ask him though. His whole face lights up when he talks about them. He has a photo album at his house filled with pictures of them. You should let him know you're awake. He's been really worried about you.**

Kiba got off of the bed but made sure not to rip out his Ivs. He couldn't believe he had three bags attached to him. He frozen when the sudden urge to pee hit him. He opened the door slowly trying his best to be quiet and went to the restroom. He started washing his hands when he caught a glance in the mirror.

He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was nasty, he looked pale and he had dark circles around his eyes. He didn't think he was that sick.

"I look like I've been through hell and back."

Kiba opened the door and a nurse passed by him.

"Oh! You're awake?!"

Kiba nodded.

"Let me get the doctor! Go sit in your bed!"

Kiba staggered back into his room and onto his bed. His tall and blonde boyfriend was still asleep. He sighed wandering what else he had missed while being out of it. How had they both been sick but he had something else? He couldn't figure out how he caught it in the first place. His brain tried going over all the dogs that might've been missing when they went last but he couldn't remember.

"Hello there!"

Kiba jumped and Naruto's eyes flew open.

"So, let me give you all the information. I have a packet with more information and everything else just in case you have some questions."

Naruto woke up as the doctor rattled off a ton of information that Kiba only half listened to the man talking before him. His brain was spinning with everything that happened, that could've happened and with the things Karin had told him about Naruto's parents. The doctor finished talking then a nurse came in with more papers leaving no room for the couple to talk. Naruto helped gather everything and they headed out.

They got into the car, with the sun nearly blinding them both and Naruto drove off.

"You want something to eat?" Naruto asked, "Maybe soup?"

Kiba leaned his head against the window.

"That sounds ok."

"Alright. Are you feeling ok?"

Kiba looked back at Naruto.

"I don't know."

The blonde man shot his a look of concern.

"Why did you do that? Why did you and Karin do that for me?"

"Do what?"

He stopped at a red light.

"Karin paid for Akamaru to see a vet and you paid for my hospital bill."

"Oh..."

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip.

"But why? I know we're dating and everything but why go so far?"

The light turned green and Naruto took off heading towards the nearest Subway.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Your mom was a doctor and your dad was a painter."

Naruto smiled and pulled into the parking lot.

"She told you other stuff too, didn't she?"

"Not too much but she told me to ask you."

He nodded and they got out of the car. Naruto took his hand and went inside. Once they sat down after they got their drinks, Naruto started playing with his straw in his cup. A lot had been going on and now he was nervous to tell Kiba anything. He still had to give him the bad news about Shino leaving and he may not be working.

"So... You're rich like Karin then huh?"

He nodded.

"But you have your dad hold it for you and you still work."

He nodded again.

"Was your dad a famous painter?"

A small smile appeared on his face, "Not really. From what I found out from my grandmother before she passed was that he did it for fun and he would sell about five or six paintings a year. I guess my Mom really liked that he was willing to struggle and keep going with his dream than settle for something he didn't want. My Mom loved helping people. She went from a nurse for a year then to studying to be a doctor."

"She didn't mind that?"

Naruto shook his head, "I guess not. I guess he painted her too. I still have their house and everything in it. I just haven't been there in a while. It was left like they never left. I have a lady who goes and cleans it every month."

"What happened to them?"

A painful look flickered across his face.

"From what I gathered from the newspapers, my grandmother and Dad was that someone angry came into the hospital. I guess he was mad about treatment he got and his diagnosis. Apparently he was going to die but all Mom could do was extend his life by a few years. He knew she was pregnant and just had given birth to me.

"I guess she was on the way to the nursery to get me when he brought in a gun. He demanded to know where I was at but she refused. Dad tackled him and he fired the gun at him. The bullet went through his heart. Then he shot my mom through the abdomen. She managed to get the gun from him while bleeding to death and shot him in the head. They tried to save them but they died on the operating table."

"Wow... That's intense. Your mom was brave."

Naruto laughed. The way it sounded made Kiba's heart flutter.

"I guess so. Grandma said she was a bad bitch. Apparently she had tons of problems with ex patients and finally she took up a martial arts classes."

"Your grandma... sounds fun."

Naruto laughed.

"She was. My Mom and aunt look exactly like her. They weren't twins or anything but they looked so similar people thought they were."

_He really does light up talking about them._

"When are you going to go back?"

Naruto hummed for a minute.

"Maybe around Christmas?"

"I'll go with you."

"That... that's a lot of baggage. You sure you wanna go?"

Kiba snorted, "Of course. Baggage doesn't matter, remember?"

Naruto smiled, then it faded off quickly.

"What? What happened?"

"Um... I um... Shino came by."

Kiba nodded slowly, "Ok?"

"You... You may not have a job when you get back."

The two of them stared at each other for a short bit. Naruto was nervous and his boyfriend wasn't reacting at all. It was weird and creepy... just a little bit.

"Are you... are you ok?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of tied between fuck them and I'm so damn happy."

"Happy?"

"I hated being there but lately I wanted to find something else, something more fulfilling I guess? I don't know if that makes any sense..."

"Oh well... It does but..." Naruto trailed off.

"But what?"

"Hinata and Shino got a house."

"Oh, shit."

Kiba started scratching his head thinking.

_No job no place to live and I can't live with Mom. Well, I refuse to live with her is more like it. _

"I can pay for your apartment if you want."

Kiba stared at him.

"What?"

"I don't mind. I mean... it wouldn't bother me any."

"If you're going to pay for my apartment, I might as well just move in with you."

Naruto stared at him. Kiba felt the color rise in his face.

"I mean- I didn't mean it like that."

He smacked his forehead against the table.

_I can't believe I said that. I need someone to kill me now. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"If you would rather do that."

"What- are you serious?"

Naruto nodded.

"Can I think about it?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. Also, if you want, I can ask Dad to hire you. He wouldn't mind. He's getting up there anyways. He took of me and I know it was hard on him. He shouldn't have to work anymore, just own his business."

"You're kidding me? You would do that?"

Naruto nodded with a grin, "I'm sure Karin would like it. But it's all up to you."

"Y-yea! I'll think about it!"

_**TigrezzTail: That's right ! It's cute here but it's actually pretty miserable lmao**_


	7. Jumping In

"Wow, you are just going to jump in- just like that huh?"

Naruto shrugged looking down at his hash browns, bacon and omelet. He had invited his dad and Karin over for a pep talk. He wasn't sure if he was just being to eager having a really nice and great for once or if it was actually the right move to make. Iruka looked like he was a little conflicted over the whole thing. It was December already and they only met back on Halloween night.

"I mean, it is your life..." Iruka said scratching his head, "In a way it couldn't be helped with him possibility losing his job and his apartment."

"I did tell him you would allow him to work at the bar."

Iruka leaned back in his seat humming. Karin sipped her coffee. She looked like she was really thinking about it.

"I think you're too nice."

Iruka smiled, "But it's a great quality to have."

"It's a fatal flaw."

Naruto sighed. It was his biggest flaw so he couldn't argue with her there.

"I think... It would be ok. If he hurts you, his mother can hurt him," Iruka said chuckling.

"Thanks Dad."

Karin drummed her fingers against the table top.

"I think you should talk to his Mom too."

"You really think that?"

She nodded.

"This is a big step. You never know if there's a bigger problem hiding below the surface."

Iruka nodded, "I have to agree with that."

Naruto chewed his bottom lip.

"I do trust him though," Karin said, "I don't have many friends but I really like him. He's a good match for you."

"Thanks."

"I hope all goes well. I know it's sudden but I have a good feeling about it," Iruka said, "Trust me, his mother raised him right. He won't be the type of guy to be a jerk."

"Thanks... I mean it. I'm glad neither one of you yelled at me."

X

X

"You sure you wanna move in with someone you barely know?" Shino asked staring at the road as he drove them to work.

It was two days after Kiba got out of the hospital and he was finally returning to work to learn his fate. He hadn't mentioned the moving in thing to Shino until they got into the car. He didn't even want to run it by his mom. All he could imagine was her screaming at him about how stupid he was for moving too fast.

He knew he was but he didn't care.

Ok, he did care. It scared him shitless but he was excited. It made his heart pound furiously with joy.

"Everyone else knows him and no one has a bad thing to say about him."

Shino sighed.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Is there something I need to know?"

"Well, no...?"

Shino pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off. Neither one of them said anything. The silence in the car was deafening but neither one of them could speak. What was there to say? The next chapter of their lives were going to start but it was so bittersweet now. Shino and Hinata hadn't even expected to get the house. She liked it so much, she just put an offer in but she had expected to get rejected.

Here they were. Two best friends about to move away from each other. No words to be spoken between them.

"KIBA!"

He looked up to see a very male looking Haku come running up to him.

"Goddamn you look like hell!"

Kiba sighed. He had thought the same when he looked in the mirror. He was just hoping no one would've said anything about it.

"Hey."

Haku hugged him before he could protest but he kept it short. He had a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"I heard you might... be fired after today."

"Yea."

He sighed and hugged Kiba again.

"Sorry."

"No reason to be sorry. I'm not."

Haku laughed.

"Of course not. Sounds just like you."

"Well, I have to go and find out my fate."

"Ok, Kiba. Good luck."

Kiba did in fact go the manager's office where he was forced to clock in and get fired. He wasn't mad. He didn't even feel a single bad emotions. He felt free. He walked through the sliding doors to go outside to see Naruto standing there leaning against the car. It was like he already knew he was going to be fired.

"How did you know?"

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't. I came just in case."

Kiba smiled.

"Well, I am jobless now. Shino said December is completely paid for so I can stay the rest of the month in the apartment."

"Did you want too?"

Kiba kicked a rock before stepping closer to Naruto.

"I don't know yet."

Kiba leaned against him, slipping his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I've only ate soup the last two days. Want to get something to eat?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Kiba's.

Being fired wasn't so bad.

X

X

Karin barely opened her bottle when she saw someone sit on the stool right beside of her. She glanced at them to see it was Kiba with a tired look on his face. He looked like he was still a little thin from when he was sick and not eating. He messed around on his phone for a few minutes and then when Temari came to his side, he asked for a few shots of Jack.

"Upset?"

"Have a lot on my mind."

Karin nodded and chugged half of her bottle.

"I can get that."

"Take it easy Kiba. You don't want me to call Naruto," she said winking at him.

He blushed and looked away.

"I know, I know."

"You want a tab?"

He nodded without speaking.

"Can we have two Malibu Punches?" Karin asked, "On my tab."

"Yes ma'am."

Karin slid a hundred across the bar, "That's for both of us."

"Yes of course. Give me a minute and I'll make them."

Within thirty minutes, twenty people flooded in. Temari smiled but it looked slightly pained. She picked up her cell phone and started talking. She nodded a few times and then hung up. Maybe Kiba hadn't been to many bars but Temari was throwing drinks together at a rapid pace.

"Wow..."

"She's struggling."

"Huh?"

"You just had Jack, a beer and some fruity drink. You're buzzed. She's drowning."

Karin got up and headed behind the bar with Temari who stared at her with a smile on her face.

"Who wants beer?! Mixed drinks go to her!" Karin screamed and some of the people yelled.

Soon she was being crowded by ten people for beers. She was popping caps off at a fast rate as they littered the bar top. Kiba watched as the crowd thinned out and chatter filled the bar as people sat down with their friends. Karin sat back down and held up her hand. Temari nodded getting the signal.

"Wow. How did you know all those people were of age?"

Karin snorted and laughed, "Really?"

"What?"

"There's a bouncer? Hello, he always stand there by the door."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No. He's always out there. He stays in the shadows mostly. He knows who's good and who isn't. He probably ID those people before they came in. He knows who to look for."

"What's his name?"

"B. The letter 'B'."

"B."

"Yup."

"Maybe I need glasses."

Karin laughed.

Two hours passed and they were still drinking but Kiba drinking water in between his drinks. He was gonna fall if he got up and he already knew that. He sobered up after Karin bought them a pizza to share with Temari. Once coherent thought returned to his mind, Karin cleared her throat.

"You going to move in with him?"

Kiba placed down his cup.

"I don't know."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yea."

"Maybe you should just ask your mom for advice?"

"Why the hell would I ask her?"

Karin laughed, "She's your mom. She knows best."

He groaned making Karin laugh.

"She's not toxic in any way. She's just touch natured. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I guess."

A weird smile graced Karin's lips but he didn't notice.

"Go to her. She'll tell you what you need to hear. Hell, sober up and go to her house and have a talk with her. I even told Naruto you two should talk to her."

"I don't want to move back in with her."

"Never said you had too."

He drummed his fingers against the bar.

"Call her. Hell, let her come here."

"That sounds like a horrible fucking idea."

"Not really. You wanna call Naruto-

"No! I don't want her drilling him!" he hissed.

"Call her then. She can drill me."

Kiba chewed the inside of his cheek for a few minutes before picking up his phone and calling her.

"_Hello, brat."_

"Hey Mom... You wanna come back to the bar and join me?"

Silence.

"Mom?"

"_Are you ok?"_

"Yea, just wanna talk is all."

"_Ok, be there shortly."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

"So brave."

Kiba shot her a dirty look. It took about thirty minutes before Tsume walked into the bar with a smile on her face.

"Hello son. Hey there Karin."

"Hi!"

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Did you break the law?"

Karin smirked into her bottle as she waved Temari over.

"Whatever she wants and I want a Jack and Coke."

"Peach Schnapps."

"Coming up."

"I want your thoughts on moving in with Naruto."

Tsume stared at him.

"Well, there's a reason, I swear."

She glared at him, "Isn't that a little fast?"

"Well, a lot has happened and I haven't said anything to you about it..."

Tsume glared at her son.

"Really?"

Kiba went into the story of the last two weeks of his life. His mother didn't say a single thing throughout the whole thing and Karin listened too just in case there was something she might've missed. The older woman portrayed no emotion the whole time while her son talked and that made him a little nervous. He was wondering what she would say. He didn't even tell her he was in the hospital.

"So... What do you think?"

Tsume slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell-

"You were that sick?! It took your boyfriend dragging your ass to the hospital before you were smart enough to get help?"

"Sorry-

"I would be ok with it but you're always welcome to come home. I understand this was all out of your control and I can't be mad at you for that. Go for it. If you want, I can help you pack whenever you're ready."

"Wow, thanks Mom."

"No problem. You should always do what makes you happy."

X

X

_Knock, knock._

Naruto placed his book down and headed for the door. He hadn't expected anyone at all. Kiba hadn't messaged him either but he had a lot to think about and he didn't want to bother him. He had a lot going on all at once and it would be hard for him to think for himself if Naruto was constantly invading his personal time with calls or text messages.

He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Temari standing there with Susumu and Shikadai who looked like hey were excited to be there. Naruto didn't say a single word as he gave them a smile and opened the door to let the three of them in. The kids ran in screaming like banshees grabbing their toy boxes and spreading toys onto the floor within seconds. Temari sighed looking tired as hell.

"You ok? I thought Dad was working tonight?"

"I'm actually off. Our place flooded and I have people over there right now. I'm so damn tired I almost didn't make it over here. I hate renting sometimes. When Shikamaru gets back, we are going to try and get our own house."

"Go sleep. My bed is big enough for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll be out here. Want me to wake you up for dinner?"

"Sure. If you can't get me up after twenty minutes, give up."

Naruto laughed, "Alright. Goodnight."

_Now I have to think of dinner. I got three hours..._

_Ding!_

Naruto grabbed his phone and saw it was Karin.

**Karin: What you doin?**

**Naruto: Gonna make dinner soon.**

**Karin: OOOOOO**

**Naruto: I already know you want to come over.**

**Karin: Damn right! Make a lot!**

**Naruto: I guess lol**

**Karin: Are you alone?**

**Naruto: I have the kids and Temari here. She looks like she hadn't slept in days.**

**Karin: I can imagine! When Kaiyo is over, I feel exhausted. I drank for the first time a few days ago and it felt more like I was drinking to let out stress instead of just drinking lmao**

**Naruto: Less drinking is good for you.**

**Karin: You need to give Temari a vacation. She was struggling that night too. She does look tired.**

**Naruto: Hopefully Shikamaru can come home soon. I know it's rough on her.**

**Karin: To be honest, she hates asking you to babysit. Her brothers are still overseas too and no one is able to help. I tried offering but she said she couldn't do that to me. Honestly, you need to get her daycare for the boys. She's gonna lose her shit soon.**

**Naruto:... I don't know. She's too proud.**

**Karin: Who cares- pitch the idea to her tonight. We can talk her into it.**

**Naruto: Sure. See you soon.**

**Karin: See ya!**

"Who wants to go to the store?" Naruto asked.

"ME!" the boys screamed.

X

"So, we are just showing up?" Kiba asked.

"Yea? Why not?"

Karin had picked up Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Kaiyo on her way to Naruto's house. She wasn't sure what he was making but she made potato salad and green bean casserole just in case he needed more food since she brought five more people with her instead of just herself. She wanted to surprise him since he was always busy and never made time for anything else other than kids, boyfriend and work. He needed some time to laugh and relax.

The six of them got out of the car and headed up to Naruto's house. They could hear kids yelling 'Mom!' They could hear Temari calling back and something about getting coffee. Karin shook her head and knocked on the door. The boys started yelling some more and they heard some footsteps. The front door swung open and they all waved to Naruto.

"Hi!" Kaiyo said still waving.

"Um... hi? Karin, I thought it was just... you?"

She laughed, "I said make lots of food."

Kiba laughed. Naruto sighed and smiled. He let everyone in and they placed their shoes by the door.

Soon, the kitchen was alive with noise and laughter. Kids talking and playing with their food with everyone getting their food. They 'ooooo' and 'ahhhh' the food he made along with the extra stuff Karin had brought along. They were extremely surprised she could cook except for Kaiyo and Naruto.

"This is so good! I can't believe how well you cook!" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto laughed, "Thanks and yea, Karin can too but she's just lazy."

She rolled her eyes, "I took the class in high school. I can't help I have taste buds."

Kiba looked around at everyone. This was pretty much Naruto's life right here. It was missing a few people but this was everything he had. There was something warm in his chest and it made him feel weird. He couldn't describe it in any way other than it felt nice.

Naruto looked up from his food. The way his face lit up and his eyes shined bright. It was everything he ever wished he could see on his boyfriend's face. Naruto was gorgeous in every way and none of it was really meant in a sexual way. How could someone be so damn perfect?

Kiba looked over at Karin to see a all it know look on her face. She had a weird devious look on her face that made him a little suspicious like she invited him here on purpose with a reason. He squinted at her but she ignored it and instead, started talking to Neji. He huffed and rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto staring at him.

His heart started to pound furiously. Why was it acting up now? They had been together a short while already but... His brain flickered to that night of the Halloween party and how he felt the same way the moment he saw him. Maybe his mom was right? Maybe he should just do what he wants.

_Do what I want._

Kaiyo, Shikadai and Susumu were huddled together on the floor under blankets and a few pillows, fast asleep. Much to Naruto's surprise, Karin was cuddled up against Neji but no one said anything about it. Hinata and Shino were on the floor next the kids, holding hands and watching TV. Kiba was squished in between Temari and Naruto. As weird as it seemed, he didn't seem to mind.

"Temari."

Naruto glanced at Karin.

"Let's get the boys a daycare. I have a packet of ones that are four to five stars."

Temari bit her lip and looked at the TV.

"Shikamaru and I don't have that kind of money."

"I can pay-

Temari shook her head, "No, I can't let you."

"Then I will," Karin said, "You look like someone ran you over with a semi truck. Being a good mom is important but it would be good for them until they start school."

"Well... I..."

She sighed.

"Alright, I will."

"Good! We can go tomorrow!"

Naruto smiled, "That was easy."

"Women listen to each other."

He chuckled, "I guess so."

Everyone left except for Temari and her two boys. She carried them off to bed, leaving Kiba and Naruto there on the couch together. Naruto stretched out on the couch with his head on Kiba's lap. He looked up towards Kiba seeing him concentrating on the TV show they were watching. His face was lit up the TV screen making his eyes darker than they usually were.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, then why are you staring?"

Naruto reached up and poked his nose.

"Because you're cute and I can't help myself."

Kiba snorted but he smiled anyways.

"I was thinking..."

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little.

"About what?"

"I think I could move in next week?" Kiba suggested with a smile on his face as he looked down.

"What?! Are you serious?" Naruto asked excitedly.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Of course I am."

"What sold you on it?" Naruto asked.

"Your smile was enough. I look at your face and it lets me know everything is going to be ok."

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Listen... I just don't want you to regret anything or feel like you're being pushed into making this decision-

"Pfft- I did some talking with my Mom about it."

"Oh."

Naruto scratched his chin.

"Moms do give the best advice."

"I guess."

"Well, would you like to go to bed?" Naruto asked, "We can do some stuff tomorrow if you want?"

"Actually, let's head up to my old job and get me some boxes. I know Mom will want to help me pack everything."

"That's nice of her."

"You give her too much credit."

The two of them got in the car and headed for Kiba's old place of work. No one paid them any mind while they picked through the boxes in the carts. They managed to grab twenty boxes and headed for the car. Kiba looked uneasy through the whole trip in his old work place but he eased up once they were back home.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea... Don't want to think about that place anymore."

Naruto smiled and pulled his boyfriend down the hallway.

"Let's get some sleep and we can do things tomorrow before I go to work!"

X

X

"I can't believe how much shit I have. That's because Shino took all his already. Argh!"

"Quit whining. You're the one bought all of it," Tsume yelled from the living room.

"How do you have so much crap anyways?" Hana asked, "I don't even have this much stuff and I live in a big house."

"Why are you griping when you said you would come help me?!"

"Because we can."

"What she said!" Hana yelled.

"I should've went and bought lunch! I can't stand you two sometimes! No wonder I don't want to move back in!"

His mother appeared around the corner and chucked a book at him. It missed him by an inch but he felt the wind off of it as it flew by.

"Hey!"

"Are you guys ok?"

Tsume turned around to see her son's tall boyfriend standing there with food in a bag and a carrier with drinks.

"You're boyfriend is being an ass. Like usual."

He chuckled and handed her a drink.

"Thanks for helping."

"No reason to thank me. Thank you for taking my son in even though he's a big ol' pain."

"No problem, I would love for him to stay with me."

"Welcome back!" Kiba said with a smile.

He was covered in sweat and dirt.

"My room is clean completely now. I feel disgusting though."

"You look disgusting," Hana said.

Kiba took off his sweaty shirt and threw it at her.

"Ewwww!"

"Will you two stop fighting? You're both adults now. Naruto doesn't need to suffer either like I did when the three of us lived together."

"Shut up!"

The four of them sat in the middle of the living room piled with boxes. Almost everything was cleaned up already, they just to move out the boxes and big pieces of furniture that was left over. Kiba had no idea how he collected so much shit over the last year, The last year... He hadn't thought of it that way.

He had graduated high school a year and half ago. He had been working for a couple years. He moved out and got a place with Shino. Even Hinata stayed over often. He couldn't believe all this stuff happened. All thanks to one single Halloween party... he had no job, he had a great boyfriend and got a new friend... Karin.

Kiba glanced at Naruto who was chatting with his sister.

_Damn. What a trip._

"So you think that would be ok?"

Kiba stared at Naruto.

"Huh?"

"You want to go Christmas shopping in a few days? I'm off and we can go."

"I have no money..." Kiba said.

"I don't see why that matters when your boyfriend is rich as hell. I remember Kushina. She had the most beautiful red hair I had ever seen."

Naruto smiled.

"Whatever, fine."

"I haven't bought a tree yet so I'm excited to do that this year."

Kiba grinned, "Alright, alright. I'll go Christmas shopping!"

"Let's finished this shit up and get it to your place."

Naruto nodded.

"Living together is a big step," Hana said crushing her empty water bottle, "It's a whole new ball game and you're jumping in early."

"We already know!" Kiba yelled, "I'm tired of being lectured!"

"Well then... You should move far away, change your number and cut off your connections to the internet because I'm always going to lecture you both and whoever you marry."

"Gross," his older sister said rolling her eyes.

"What's gross?" Naruto asked.

"Love, ewwww."

"Weren't you freaking married?" Kiba snapped.

"I like to pretend that it never happened."

"You and your Dad should come over for Christmas."

Naruto glanced at Tsume.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! You probably have other people to visit before hand but come for dinner."

"I can do that."

"Can we hurry up? Naruto has to be at work soon!"

Naruto smiled. For once, he didn't want to go to work.


	8. The Trunk

**_Hey everyone! My laptop still isnt working so Im doing this on my phone on the FFN app and so i cant recieve messages unless you download and send them on this so if anyone has messaged me lately I apologize because I've been having problems out the ass lately even on my phone. So prepare for spelling errors which I'll do my best to correct. So on with the story!_**

Naruto and Kiba walked through the store eyeing comforter sets and pillows. Kiba's mom had said she had been needing a new set or so and so did his sister leading them here. Kiba wasn't a big shopper and Christmas wasn't something he was excited about since working in a department store. He just couldn't say no to Naruto's smiling face and how much his eyes lit up when he talked about it.

"Does your mom have a favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"Brown."

Naruto looked back at him expecting him to be joking.

"What?"

"It reminds her of dogs so she likes the color brown. All these sets she already has at home from what I can remember."

"Well I can look online and there may be some sets with dogs. Would that be ok with you?"

Kiba wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

"I just don't want you spending a lot of money..."

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"It doesn't bother me. I like wrapping presents anyways."

Kiba didn't say anything else as Naruto started looking on his phone for something his mother would like.

X

X

"So are you excited for tonight?" Naruto asked.

"You sure your Dad wants me to work there? I mean... I know nothing about serving people."

"Me and Temari knew nothing but it's quite easy to pick up. Itachi is the best to learn from to be honest. He reads random stuff and once in a while teaches us new drinks."

"So he is going to be there tonight?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll be decorating the Christmas tree!"

Kiba laughed and only nodded.

"Dad likes to be in the holiday spirit. It makes him feel like everyone would feel better with some holiday cheer. He even serves spaghetti some nights. Doesn't scream holiday meal but he tries."

The brunette laughed as he picked his French fry and placed in his mouth thinking.

"Living together isn't that bad."

Kiba looked up.

"Are you sure? You don't rise and shine like most people," Kiba said, "You're so cheery."

Naruto laughed.

"I usually have to be. I help care for two kids and Dad was always like that. He always knew how to smile and be happy when things were shitty."

"Lucky him."

His blonde boyfriend only nodded.

"Did you want to go to your house...?"

Naruto looked up to stare at him.

"Hm?"

"Your parent's house."

"You sure you wanna do something like that with me? It's kind of depressing."

"It means a lot to you so I wanna go."

Naruto smiled.

"We can go this weekend. We can get some food and cook there. I usually do when I'm there. Dad hasn't gone with me in a long time but Karin does. She likes seeing what her family looked like and how they lived."

"The two of you seem very close. At least I thought you were brother and sister."

"We get that a lot."

The two of them left thw food court and headed back to Naruto's house for a short nap before work.

X

X

"So you just pour with shots?"

Itachi nodded, "Until you're better, do it this way. Once you get the hang of it you won't need the shot glass. It just takes time."

Kiba nodded but it looked like Itachi's hands were a fucking blur as he poured several drinks at once, sliding them down the bar and popping lids off beer bottles. He had to be fast because there was an unusual amount of women there for some reason. Karin just walked through the doors and winked at him then gave him the thumbs up. Naruto greeted her and went back to do the tree for the bar.

_I have no idea how they do this every night. There's thirty women at least and fifteen guys. Naruto hasn't blinked an eye and Itachi acts like this is normal but every single time I've been here its ten people or less. What the hell._

"Drowning yet, Kiba?" Karin asked sitting in front of him with a sly smile in her face.

"What's up with all the chicks here?"

Karin glanced around then shook her head.

"It's because of Itachi. Once someone finds out he's here, the ladies come running."

"Oh."

"How's the tips going?"

Kiba made a face.

"You'll be ok once you get faster."

"I guess that's true."

Throughout his six hours working, he gotta a little better and a little faster. He had a few women and one guy tip him some money. Once in a while he would catch Naruto staring at him with a sweet, bright smile. Maybe the job wasn't everything he ever wanted but he was enjoying seeing his tall, blonde boyfriend bending over or blowing him random kisses.

At the end if the night, they locked the doors and had a cleaning race. Itachi wasn't the type to smile much but he did when he raced using the mop. At one point Naruto slid across the floor trying to catch his balance with Karin laughing at him. It was a great first night of work.

Kiba and Naruto were the last two to leave, walking out into the freezing air together. The wind was blowing hard and snowflakes were dropping slowly threatening to quicken its pace. They headed home together talking here and there. It didn't take long for either one of them to fall asleep.

X

X

The next morning, both of them woke up to a cold house like the heater had went out. Naruto looked around while Kiba rubbed his eyes. He shivered as he shuffled towards the light to discover it wouldn't turn on. Naruto frowned and flipped the switch a few times. He sighed.

"What happened?"

"I think the power is out?" Naruto murmured.

"Ah shit. I wonder if... Was there supposed to be a big storm?"

Naruto felt around his phone and checked. Apparently the whole city was without power.

"I wonder when the power will be back on."

"Let's go out the window."

The two of them headed out of the bedroom and down the dark hallway. The living room seemed even colder. It was hard to see anything with it being so dark and the curtains were closed. Kiba pulled back the curtain almost blinding them with a sparkling white landscape.

"Oh. It stormed badly. Everyone's cars are covered in snow and ice. Look at the trees."

The trees were coated in a thin layer of ice and there were icicles hanging off of trees.

"It's really pretty. It's a shame we can't make hot chocolate," Naruto said scratching his head, "And we can't get any either with the car. Look at the ice and snow."

"Shit, no one is going anywhere."

The two of them looked out the window watching as a few angry adults tried uncovering their cars and some excited kids run outside to play. Watching everyone outside made them forget they were even cold until Naruto scooted his big body closer to Kiba. Kiba grinned at him, slipping an arm around his waist. Naruto gave him a sly grin and tackled him to the floor.

They busted out into laughter that disappeared into groans and moans from pleasurable kissing and groping. What little clothes they had in covered the couch, coffee table and the floor around them. Kiba began sucking on Naruto's hard dick softly making him writhe in pleasure against the cold carpet. There was nothing to do until the power came back on and it certainly kept them warm.

Much to Naruto's shock, Kiba climbed on top of him and lowered himself down slowly. He slipped inside of Kiba with some resistance making Kiba flinch slightly but it wasn't going to stop him. The inside of his boyfriend was enough to make Naruto want to bust right there. He talked himself down inside his mind as best as he could with Kiba's hot ass clenched into his hard manhood and stroking it in a fast pace.

"That feels so damn good," Naruto moaned loudly.

Kiba cracked a cocky grin, "It'll get better."

Before Naruto could say anything, Kiba slammed down, surprising his tall, blonde boyfriend. He cried out, gripping Kiba's hips. The grin on his face got bigger as he did it again getting another cry.

"Fuck-

"I want you to cum for me," he whispered hoarsely into Naruto's ear.

"Kiba-

Naruto thrust upward as Kiba powered downward. He shot his load into Kiba making him shiver and moan. The two of them laid there on the carpet, still joined together.

"You didn't cum..." Naruto breathed out.

"That's ok-

Naruto reached up and gripped his hard dick giving it a quick stroke. Kiba arched his back letting out a slow moan. He kept at it feeling precum leak from Kiba's dick. stroked his brunette boyfriend faster. Kiba dig his fingers into Naruto's hard chest, moaning and shuddering from the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum-

Kiba cried out, spraying his white sticky load onto Naruto's chest.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Kiba blushed lightly.

"T-thanks."

Naruto ran his fingers on Kiba's cheek softly.

"Well, we can't shower but I do have baby wipes."

Kiba snickered.

"Those will work."

The two of them got up, forgetting how cold the house really was without power. Once the cold, wet baby wipes touched their warm bodies, they were shivering. The two of them raced for the bedroom, diving under the sheets to stay warm. The two of them fell asleep

X

X

Sometime around noon, they woke up to the power still being out. Naruto pulled himself out of bed unwillingly and headed for the living room. It looked like the snow plow went through the roads and the snow had melted down some but barely enough to make a great difference. He crept back to his room and changed quietly.

He made his way outside and to his tiny tool shed. Naruto pulled out the snow shovel and got to work.

X

Kiba rolled over in bed some time later to a warm room and the sound of the heater humming. His eyes opened up slowly to see the bedroom light was on and his tall, blonde gorgeous boyfriend wasn't in bed beside of him.

_Maybe he just decided to let me sleep. Wonder what time it is?_

Kiba's eyes widened to sleep it was two in the afternoon.

_What the hell- how is it so late?!_

He got up and made his way to tbe bathroom. Kiba took a shower and changed into a plain green shirt and plaid pj bottoms. Kiba walked arpund the house looking for Naruto but he wasn't there. He peeked out the window to see the car gone.

_Iruka closed the bar... I'm sure of it. Maybe Temari had some issues or needed something for the kids?_

Kiba grabbed his phone from the bedroom to ask where he was and if he was ok. No sane person would've drove out in the snow covered roads.

_Sometimes I think he's a little insane._

_Creeeeeaaaakkkkkk_

Kiba stiffened at the sound. Did someone walk through the front door? He walked out to the living room to see a grim faced Naruto with Karin behind him. For the first time ever, she looked extremely uncomfortable. Then he saw two people behind her.

A tall red headed woman withwhat looked like piercing black eyes and a blonde man with red eyes. Something about the situation was screaming at him but he couldn't figure out what. Who were those people? He barely noticed that his boyfriend had grocery bags in his hands.

"Um... Hi?" Kiba said.

His awkwardness made Karin crack a smile.

"What's up? You look like you're well rested."

"Yea. Is everything ok?"

"My house caught fire thanks to the loads of ice. It snapped some electrical wires and that's when the fire started."

"I'm sorry. At least you guys are ok."

Karin only shrugged.

"Sure. Are you two cool if we stay here?"

Kiba glanced at Naruto but he was already in the kitchen.

"I don't mind. Are these your cousins or something?"

Kiba prayed it wasn't her parents. He already knew it was but he _prayed_ they weren't.

"Mother and Father."

"Well, welcome to our place!"

Karin snorted seeing the weird smile on his face. Naruto stayed quiet in the kitchen with the only sound heard was dishes rattling.

_Thump thump thump_

Akamaru came flying down the hallway skidding to a hault beside of Kiba with his tail wagging hard throwing water droplets into the floor.

"You really like that doggie door don't you?"

"Boof!"

Kiba glanced at her mother who had an odd look on her face. Her eyes looked like they lightened up a great bit to a soft dark gray color. She finally smiled and held out her hand to Akamaru who tilted his head to the side with his ears up. He sniffed it before wagging his tail.

Karin arched an eyebrow but she stayed quiet as her mother began petting the giant dog.

"This is Akamaru."

"Kin, be careful."

"He won't bite I swear."

Karin plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Her father gave her a glare but she patted the couch.

"I practically live here. Just sit down."

Kiba wandered into the kitchen to stare at his unusually quiet boyfriend. Naruto was chopping up some onions and his movements were really stiff.

"Are you ok?" Kiba whispered.

Naruto shot him a weird look.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to help out? Whatcha making?" he asked in a little kid voice making Naruto snicker.

"Chilli. I figured it would be considering all the cold hell we had dealt with earlier."

Kiba gave him a sly grin.

"I don't think it was all cold that whole time."

Naruto's cheeks turned bright red.

"It wasn't for _that_ part."

Naruto grabbed the hamburger and started breaking it up in the skillet just as Kiba started cutting and dicing a green bell pepper. Karin strolled in with a weird half smile on her face.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked looking rather angry but he kept his voice down.

"Mother wants to make amends."

The couple stared at her.

"Why now?!" he hissed, "I lost everything and

now she wants something to do with me?"

"I told her about the house."

Naruto stopped stirring the meat to stare at her.

"She told me why she stopped talking to Aunt Kushina."

The silence in the kitchen was deafening. Naruto swallowed hard but he stayed quiet. Kiba was unsure if it was because he was waiting for to say more or if he had no ide what to say. He almost felt like he was intruding. He might've been in his boyfriend's life but this was a personal war he had been dealing with for a long time.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. He had wished for her to say something all his life. He wanted to know why she was so angry at his mother. Why she was angry at him. Now he finally had the chance but what difference would it make now? Was it worth even talking it out?

"Let me get that before it burns."

Kiba took the plastic cooking spoon from his hands and stirred the meat.

"Are you uncomfortable? Shocked?" Karin asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Mother already spilled her guts to me when I suggested coming here. It's kind of hard for me to feel guilty or bad but she took the cake."

Kiba glanced at his boyfriend then at Karin.

"You have plenty of time to think."

X

The five of them sat together at his table. Naruto wanted so badly to drum his fingers against the table but he kept his nervous habit to himself. His blue eyes continued going upward to those cold eyes. She didn't say much through out dinner other than asking Kiba questions about Akamaru.

_It feels so weird. It's like seeing some stranger for the first time and yet I've known her all my life. I had no idea she liked dogs as much as she does. I don't know anything about her I guess._

"Can I shower?" Karin asked tossing her napkin at Naruto.

"You don't have to ask."

She grinned, leaving behind her empty glass and bowl.

"She's always so messy!" Karin's father said, reaching out for it.

"It's ok. She lives here half of the week anyways so its not unusual," Kiba said giving them a carefree smile.

The man left the room into the kitchen. His Aunt Kin cleared her throat.

"I um..."

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you showed up."

"Naruto-

He held up his hand.

"I don't... It's fine. I swear. People do things and make mistakes. I just want us to be ok and I can show you the house."

Kin nodded as she shifted in her seat.

"I don't care about the house. Does Kushina still have her garden?"

_That's a weird way to put it... _Kiba thought.

"Yea, she still does."

"Can we go now?"

X

Kiba sat in shotgun with Naruto driving and Akamaru in the backseat. Kin was driving behind them keeping a car length away from them which wasn't wise with the snow and ice on the road but she was anxious. Kiba continued to grip the door handle for dear life as Naruto drove silently. Them going to his childhood home was supposed to be a treasured moment but it was filled with anxiety and unknown.

The drive through the snow took thirty minutes. They came upon the yellow house that looked old like it stood still in time. It was hidden behind trees well even with them being bare for the winter time. They parkes in front of the house. It didn't take Kin long to get out of thr car and run for the garage.

Much to everyone's surprise, she already had keys. She pushes open the creaky door and they heard rustling around. The back door to the garage opened and Naruto watched as she ran towards the garden with a shovel in her hand. He looked at Karin who looked just as confused as him.

"What's she doing?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know."

Naruto chased after her when she cleared the ground of snow and started digging at the frozen ground.

"Aunt Kin-

"I have to do this!"

He backed off immediately. Akamaru trotted up and sat beside of his distressed aunt as she began breaking through the frozen ground.

"Do you want some help?" Kiba asked holding a shovel too.

She only nodded. Kiba proceeded to help her for the next twenty minutes with the only sound heard was shovels hitting the cold ground. Kin brought down her shovel and a loud thud was heard. Kin glanced over at Naruto with a hurt smile on her face.

She reached down, pulling out a large brown trunk that was rotting and wearing away from age and being underground. Her red hair hid her face as she clicked the trunk open. It held papers in plastic bags and baby clothes. Kin motioned for her nephew to come forward.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Everything I had bought you in secret. Kushina said once you out grew it all she would hold it away for me. When she passed away, I came here and buried it. Our father was pretty upset when she took her inheritance and married Minato. I wasn't allowed to have anything to do with you and her at all. I hadn't left home yet."

Naruto stared at her.

"I had no idea you kept the house. That's why I came over when Karin mentioned the house."

Naruto's eyes scanned over the baby clothes. They certainly looked old. He picked up a few plastic bags looking them over seeing some of the clothes were hand stitched.

"I was really close to adopting you... The papers were put to a stop."

His aunt sighed.

"Grandpa?"

She nodded.

"I suppose it's all in the past now."

Kin sat down and started scooting a mixture of dirt and snow back into the hole.

"I want to stay out here for awhile."

X

"Wow, they sure decorated your room really nice."

Kiba stared around at the small room. It had everything a little kid could ever want. From toys to furniture to the animal paintings on the walls. The racecar bed, the table and chairs- a kids paradise otherwise but it was so sad with the story behind it. The room stood still in time.

Naruto smiled, "They did. Dad did the walls. I was never a fan for racing but a kid is a kid."

"Are you ever going to move back in here?"

The tall blonde only shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you. I've thought about it more often lately."

Kiba could see the pain on his boyfriend's face.

_I can imagine he feels like crap. I wonder how many times he came here feeling upset._

"I couldn't sell it though."

"Yea."

"I wonder if Aunt Kin would like to stay here since they don't have a place right now. It's just sitting here empty anyways."

"That's nice of you. You did put a lot of work into keeping the house the way it was."

Naruto shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind."

X

"At the bar? I figured you'd be in your new house."

Karin shrugged holding out a twenty.

"Mother is happy. It's kind of creepy with her smiling the whole time. I had to get away."

Kiba snorted.

"Why not Neji's house?"

Karin drummed her fingers on the bar.

"He's house hunting and what not."

"Oh, for his little sister?"

Karin nodded sadly. She finished off her drink and slid the glass back to her cousin's boyfriend.

"What's there to be upset about?"

Karin made a face before looking around like she was checking to make sure no one was around to hear her.

"I feel like I'm being left behind. I'm still so young and whatever but everyone is zooming right past me. Even Mother has been doing better. I guess when she was mopey and didn't want to do anything, it was easy to ignore but now..." she trailed off.

"You aren't being left behind."

Karin snorted.

"Cheer up."

She laid her head on the bar and sighed anyways.


	9. Merry Christmas

_I think I have one more chapter after this one! It's kind of hard to check chapters in the app. This thing is so picky._

_Anyways..._

_I bought a tablet with a keyboard. Its only seven inches long and it has zebra print and it was really cheap (35$) so I got it! I may not be able to depend on my laptop with the battery problems it has so it'll work until I get a laptop that isn't windows._

_I had not intended for this story to take so long and I am so sorry for the wait everyone._

_The last chapter seemed so out there but I wanted Naruto to see Kiba will be there to help with any problems no matter how difficult, weird or strange it may be! Families come with problems and it's a great test of love to deal with the fucked up things that come with it!_

_On with the story!_

Kiba stretched arms upward as he made his way towards the front door. Naruto had given him some advice to dress more relaxed like and it would attract him some more tips like Itachi would get when he was there. He even went out of his way and bought Kiba some black shirts and a few deep purple ones. The only thing he could do was trust his tall, gorgeous boyfriend.

He opened the door ans suddenly his vision was covered in brown. Boxes started falling all around his feet when he met the gaze of the UPS man. The dark man smiled sheepishly holding three small boxes in his hands.

"Um... I ummm..."

Kiba looked down again and then up.

"What the fuck is all this?" Kiba asked unable to form any other words.

"Well, they're packages for Naruto Uzumaki."

"All of these?" he askee in disbelief.

"There's six more in my truck."

Kiba sighed and rubbed his face.

_It's too early for this._

"Alright, lemme help you."

Kiba finally made it to work only being twenty minutes late. He walked through the door to be greeted with a big smile from his boyfriend but instead he put his hands his hips.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked rushing to the other end of the bar.

"Why did forty eight boxes show up to the house? I mean... You haven't shopped online once since I've been with you?"

A guilty smile spread across his face and he blushed.

"I got carried away buying presents for everyone. I didn't have many people to buy for. Usually Dad and Karin. I bought for Aunt Kin... Your mom... everyone."

Kiba chuckled and shook his head.

"Damn, you slammin in those jeans and black shirt. Did you dress yourself?!"

Kiba jumped when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Who the hell-

"Ino, move your big ass!"

Kiba jumped again at the stern voice. Karin was behind her with a pissed off look on her face. The two of them stayed to the side as she walked through and sat at the bar with a big scowl on her face. Naruto looked concerned but he handed her two beers to get started.

Kiba and Ino exchanged looks but stayed quiet. Kiba washed his hands and joined Naruto behind the bar. Ino joined other people on the dance floor while Karin just laid her head on the bar after drinking a whole bottle and was holding the next one. The couple just exchanged looks and started back up serving people.

The night passed on with Karin slamming back beers which was unusual since she liked the harder stuff after a while. Once Naruto finished his shift at ten, he joined her side. Her red iris looked weird with her eyes being puffy. He found it off... like she had been crying?

"Are you ok?" he asked finally as he sipped his Pepsi.

"You're so lucky. I had thought we were gonna hang out for the rest of our lives. Then you got him and it went out the window."

Naruto sat there stunned.

"Neji left. He went to find his mother because his little sister was crying for her mother."

"You liked him that much?"

She nodded slowly since her face squished against the polished wood.

"I know you two were hanging out together. What else was said? Did he say anything else?"

She sighed heavily. The look on her face was strange. It wasn't something Naruto had seen on her face other than when she had talked about Sasuke.

"He said he had fallen for me and he hoped at some point he could come back and be with me. Neji kissed me and left."

"Is... is he really gonna be gone that long?"

Karin shrugged.

"I don't know anymore."

Naruto scooted his barstool closer to his cousin, giving her a big hug. She smiled before pushing him away.

"Get off me you dork."

"Love you too."

X

X

Kiba parked outside of his boyfriend's house and yawned. It was five days away from Christmas already. The bar had picked up and was really busy now. He actually made more money than at his retail job. He wemt out of his way and bought his mom something super nice.

He hadn't been able to do much when he worked his old job, so he had the opportunity to get her something nice. Kiba was super grateful for his job thanks to Iruka. He hadn't expected to be accepted so fast by the older man. It was hard to believe he was the same age as his mom since he looked only a few years older than them.

_I hope Naruto likes what I got him. He already has everything he could ever want._

Kiba locked his car and put his hands in his pockets and headed for the walkway. Once he opened the door he was greeted by wrapped presents towering over the tree pretty much. The floor had some open boxes with Christmas lights dragged out. He grinned.

Naruto was such a scatter brain sometimes. He chuckled and heheaded for their room. He could hear Akamaru barking in the back yard as he grabbed their bedroom door knob. Kiba only opened the door an inch when it slammed shut making him jump back in surprise.

"What the hell?!"

"S-sorry! There's stuff in here I don't want you to see!"

"You didn't have to buy me anything. You being my boyfriend is enough."

Naruto laughed.

"I want to spoil you whenever I have the chance."

Kiba shook his head.

"Soooo, what's up with all the lights?"

"I was gonna start putting them up but then I started wrapping presents. I've been in here almost two hours though. I'm almost done though."

"Alright, I'll get started!"

X

Naruto opened his bedroom door finally carrying five presents and taking them to the tree that wasn't really visible now. His room still had thirteen more presents but he wasn't in the mood to carry it all out. He stood up to hear his boyfriend's muffled voice from outside. He sounded like he was aggravated.

"Are you ok?" he called heading for the door.

"Damnit Akamaru!"

Naruto frowned. He hardly ever yelled at his dog so he must've done something bad. He opened the door to see Kiba chasing his dog who was covered in Christmas lughts that were lit. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Akamaru looked like he was enjoying the chase while Kiba was pissed because the lights were going to be busted. Naruto slipped on his boots by the door, forgetting he needed a jacket. He chased after Akamaru too laughing and almost tripping a few times.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled with a victorious grin on his face.

Kiba watched as his six foot boyfriend tackled his large dog in into the snow. Akamaru barked with his tail wagging and beating the snow around it down.

"Silly boy! Can I have those lights?"

"Boof!"

"Damn dog."

Kiba dropped down to his knees and started untangling the lights from his dog.

"I swear its like having a kid sometimes."

Naruto laughed, "Yea it is actually."

Kiba looked up at him.

"Do you want kids of your own one day?" Kiba asked.

Naruto glanced at him with a surprised look on his face.

"I had thought about it one day. Maybe around the time I'm twenty six? Temari's kids should be old enough by then and I could have some downtime until then. Have you thought about it before?"

Kiba made a face.

"In a way kind of."

"Dog kids?"

Kiba laughed.

"I wanted to get some land and have a place for Akamaru to run around. I wanted to get him a girlfriend and let them have a litter of puppies."

Naruto smiled, "That sounds really nice and sweet."

"Thanks. It's something I had thought about for a while."

Naruto got up out of the snow. His hands were pink from the cold.

"You better get inside before you get sick."

He smirked, "Come in and take a break. You look cold. Akamaru needs to dry off too."

X

X

"It's Christmas Eve!" Temari screamed bursting through Naruto and Kiba's front door.

Kiba arched an eyebrow at her with the remote in his hand.

"Who wants to make cookies?!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"Me!" Shikadai and Susumu screamed running into the living room to the kitchen.

"You look so enthused to be here," Temari said with her hands on her hips.

"I can't find the old Frosty the Snowman movie from when I was a kid. All I see are those stupid Hallmark movies."

"Hey those are good movies!"

He only shook his head and continued flipping through the channels.

"Who the hell leaves the fucking door open when it's fifteen degrees out?"

Temari jumped out of the way.

"Merry Christmas Karin!"

"God, I am going back home. It's too cherry in here for me-

"No! Stay!" she cries grabbing Karin's arm, "Are you alone?"

A pained expression overcame her annoyed face.

"Mother and Father stayed at the house."

"Of course. We're doing cookies in the kitchen!"

"Alright."

Karin shut the door and followed Temari.

"Hey!"

Naruto looked up from his bowl of cookie dough. The look on his cousin's face was a mixed emotional mess.

"I have presents in the car."

"Gimme your keys and I'll get your stuff."

Karin threw her keys to him and he headed outside. Snow was coming down lightly. He pressed the trunk key to the car she had decided to drive there. Inside was fifteen or so presents. He started pulling them out when he saw in the corner was two by themselves for two people who weren't going to show up.

_Kaiyo and Neji. I guess she was really hoping he would show up. I guess I'll just leave them in the trunk._

Hours passed by with card games and decorating cookies. Kiba finally found Frosty the Snowman for him and the twin boys to watch. Karin started sitting by the window peeking out at the snow. Temari, Kiba and Naruto could just feel the depression in the air.

"It's officially Christmas!" Temari cried.

"Yay!" Shikadai and Susumu yelled diving for the stuff under the tree.

Karin wandered off into the kitchen from view of everyone. Wrapping was sent flying all over the room with Temari and Naruto trying to catch it as it rained down. Kiba snuck off and found the doggie door swinging. He went outside quietly to see his reheaded friend sitting in the snow with Akamaru.

The back porch light made her hair look dark and shimmery. She pulled something out of her jacket that looked like a silver flask and took a drink. She moves her glasses to the top of her head and wipes her eyes. It was strange to see someone who seemed like they didn't care about anything be so hurt.

It slightly made sense though. Naruto had explained that Karin could feel emotions more intensely than most people even if she acted like she was a cold hearted bitch. Kiba sat down in the snow beside of her. She offered him her flask but he only shook his head.

"You alright?"

"Sure."

"Neji?"

"Yea."

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

Akamaru came over and plopped over Kiba and Karin's lap.

"Silly dog."

She reached out and petted his head.

"So I take it Sasuke was your first love? Neji is your second?"

"Yup."

"You love hard don't you?"

She nodded.

"Nothing wrong with that. All you can do is wait it out."

"I wasted my waiting on Sasuke."

"If you can wait that long... then I think Neji will come back."

Karin smiled.

"Tha-

"EEEEEEEEEE! SHIKAMARU!"

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"Daddy's home I suppose."

Karin got up and pulled Kiba to his feet.

They went inside to see the dog pile on Shikamaru. There was crying coming from his wife and his kids. He looked absolutely thrilled. Kiba had met him a few times but never really talked to him like he did with Shino.

After twenty minutes of straight crying- Shikamaru got up and stood in front of his friend. He hugged Naruto tight.

"Thanks man. I owe you everything. I'll be sure to pay you back-

"Naw, don't worry about it. It's always fun to help out and watch them. I love them; they're my nephews."

Shikamaru grinned and nodded before turning to Kiba.

"I can't believe you snagged up Naruto. He definitely has high standards. He's never the type to settle for less than he deserves."

"I've noticed."

Kiba shot Naruto a look and gave him a cocky grin.

It was about three in the morning when Shikamaru, Temari and their two boys left for home. Karin decided to crash the in the extra room. She was already snoring by the time they got cuddled into bed together. Naruto snuggled closer to Kiba before kissing his lips.

"Merry Christmas Kiba."

His cheeks warmed up and kissed Naruto back.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

X

X

"Ham is done Mom!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Naruto asked as his boyfriend pulled the cake pan with the ham in it.

"I'm sure- MOM!"

"WHAT?!"

"IT'S DONE-

"WHAT?!"

"THE HAM IS **DONE!**"

Naruto hid his face. It was definitely a treat being around Kiba's family. Him and his mother was hilarious to watch. They fought like brother and sister more than anything. Kibw left the kitchen to find his mom.

His sister finally showed up through the back door.

"Hey dude."

Naruto smiled, "Hey, Hana."

"I take Tsume and Kiba are fighting again?"

He nodded.

"Don't fucking yell!"

"You keep yelling so I'm yelling!"

"Good god. I might as well leave. Where's the migraine medicine?"

Hana started looking through the drawers for a medicine bottle.

"That bad huh?"

She looked back and gave him a half smile.

"You have no idea. He probably doesn't bring you around just for that reason."

"Doesn't bother me. I've heard worse things."

"Get ready... Presents are gonna be hell."

And indeed they were... for Kiba.

"This so cute!" Tsume said staring at the puppy comforter set.

It was a farm scene with six puppies and the mother. The sheets were beige in color with matching pillow cases.

"I've been needing a new set for a while now!"

She leaned over and hugged Naruto.

"You're a great son."

"Th-thank you."

Kiba rolled his eyes as his boyfriend blushed.

"This one is from my son. I wonder what it could be."

Hana glanced at her brother then her mom.

"That's a big ass present."

"Just open it already."

Tsume chuckled softly and started tearing off the foil paper. She frowned softly only seeing the back of the box. She flipped it around before pulling the rest of the paper off. Her eyes widened in shock. There was a gift card stuck to the present too.

"You got me hunting gear and a gift card to that expensive hunting shop?"

Naruto smiled.

"You always liked hunting so I thought you'd like the chance to go again."

Tsume threw down the box and hugged Kiba making him jump.

"I love it!"

"I'm glad Mom."

"Well, Kiba let me in on it. So here's mine."

It was another gift card to the same place.

"You guys spoil me."

"We try," the three of them said.

X

X

Naruto parked in the drive way. The two of them got out. It had been snowing a good bit for a few hours. There had to be at least a foot of snow already. The two of them were half way up the sidewalk when Kiba pulled on Naruto's arm.

"Hey!"

Kiba landed in the snow and Naruto fell on top of him.

"Are you ok?!"

"I love you."

Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"I love you. Merry Christmas."

Naruto smiled down at him.

"I love you too."

**_One chapter left! I was thinking of something future like but I haven't decided yet. I'll post again in a couple weeks because of the holidays._**

**_Merry Christmas everyone!_**


	10. Happy Valentine's Day

"I can't believe we bought this house. Well, you bought it."

Naruto jabbed his boyfriend in the side with his paint brush.

"It's our place!"

"Ok ok damn!"

He grinned at Kiba.

"I like this yellow though," he said rubbing his side, "Reminds me of sunflowers."

"I like it too. I'm glad we picked it. I love the white trim for the house. Even the dark blue door goes good with it."

The two of them stood back looking at their paint job. If it wasn't for Naruto Kiba wouldn't have achieved his dream until much later in life. His own mother was against him buying a house since it was only the beginning of Feburary but Kiba felt like it was right. He was so sure unlike when he first lost his job.

Naruto would've given him the whole world but all he wanted was this house on a farm with him. Akamaru loved it. He was constantly running and rolling in the dirt. It was great. Everything seemed perfect.

"Hey boys!"

They turned to see Iruka pulling up.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi Iruka!"

"I brought you two some lunch. I know you've been doing a lot of hard work. The house looks good!"

"We're trying."

"You should be doing this instead of bartending. I bought a couple more chairs for your front patio."

"Awww, you didn't have to do that. Thanks, Iruka."

"Just call me Dad!"

The three of them sat down and started eating together. Iruka went on and on about Temari and Itachi since the two of them took vacation to do their house.

"I suppose you'll be there next week?" the older asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

Naruto smiled.

"Are you planning on quitting?!" his dad asked looking slightly panicked.

"Not yet. Why?"

Iruka sighed.

"Temari, Shikamaru and tbe boys are moving to the states. He's being stationed there and she doesn't want to be without him ever again."

"Awww she hasn't told me yet."

"Why not hire Karin?"

Iruka chuckled nervously, "Kin shot me down. She's only ok with Karin drinking at my bar but not working there. She doesn't want her by herself."

"That's true. Karin would end up going to prison for murder."

Iruka laughed.

"Damn right. She would beat the shit out of someone but I don't think her mother was thinking like that."

"We haven't seen her in a week. How is she doing?" Kiba asked.

"She's ok. No word from Neji yet."

"Oh that sucks."

They fell quiet for a few minutes.

"I have a house warming gift for you!"

"You don't have to do that Dad."

"You're still my son and I want to spoil you."

Kiba laughed.

"Be right back!"

Iruka ran to his truck and returned with a four foot box. Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"You both can open it."

Naruto took it and laid half of it on his boyfriend's lap.

"Go ahead," Naruto said with a smile.

Kiba tore off the bow and Naruto tore paper from the other end. They revealed a giant poster frame with pictures all over it. It had them from when Naruto's parents were alive to when Kiba's mom was pregnant with him and Hana was by her side.

There were pictures of Karin and Naruto. Pictures of Kiba, Shino and Hinata. It was nostalgic to look at all of those pictures.

"Thanks... this is pretty awesome Dad."

"Don't ever forget where you came from."

X

X

"I have a surprise for you on Valentine's day."

Kiba looked up.

"What? Why?"

Naruto fell slightly.

"Because I love you and I want to treat you."

"You bought me a house. I don't want anything else..." Kiba said feeling flustered.

"House is a need-

"We already lived in a house."

Naruto growled and tackled Kiba onto the bed. Clothes went flying off the bed.

"Noooo-

Naruto jumped on his shorter boyfriend and started tickling relentlessly. Kiba yelled making Akamaru come sprinting down the hallway. He jumped onto the couple, stepping on Kiba's face.

"What the hell!?"

Akamaru slapped Naruto arm a few times with his paw whining.

"Alright I'll stop!" Naruto said starting to laugh, "Such a good boy!"

The giant dog wagged his tail before getting down.

"He tries to save me and steps in my face."

Naruto grinned, "He's doing his best."

"Yea sure."

"Let me treat you. I love you so much and its our first Valentine's Day."

He made a puppy face and started pouting.

"Fine. Just don't go overboard."

"I'll try not too!"

X

X

"You just have to accept that he loves you and he's going to shower you with love. He's a romantic man. It's almost sickening."

Kiba scoffed at Karin.

"You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you. Gimme my drink."

He slid over a pineapple drink to her and she startes sipping it.

"Naruto takes his men seriously. He wants you. Hell- he'd probably want to marry you too. He dates for the future not to play around. Honestly, a lot of the guys flocking his way wanted to play and they were fucking hot."

Kiba arched an eyebrow at her.

"The kind you would throw away a relationship for and lick chocolate syrup off their abs."

"Oh..."

Kiba looked down at his black shirt and black pants. He wasn't ripped like his tall, gorgeous boyfriend.

"No reason to be alarmed. He wouldn't take any of them over you. You're his king. You're on top of the world my friend."

"Do... do I look ok?"

Karin choked on her drink.

"What?"

"I mean... I don't look like Naruto physically. I'm kind of plain? Should I work out?"

She snorted.

"You never asked your lovely boyfriend why he works out?"

"No."

"Frustration. He's sweet and cuddly but he does get mad. I'm sure if he took all that anger out on your ass, you would never shit right again."

Kiba just blinked and walked away. Sometimes she was just too blunt.

_I __guess I never thought about that before. He really doesn't show his anger or annoyance too much. I show it all the time._

It was going on eleven at night and the crowd was dying down. Kiba was relieved too until he saw Karin sitting there with half a screwdriver staring at her phone. Her cheerful demeanor was gone and replaced with a sad pitiful look like someone kicked her puppy. She hadn't mentioned Neji for a while already.

Kiba wandered over and handed her a small bag of chips. She looked at him funny.

"Cheer up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Have you tried dating anyone else?"

Karin looked away.

"I don't feel like showing off my demons to everyone. Its something that's hard to keep sharing over and over. Leaves me vulnerable and stupid."

"How did you arrive to that conclusion?"

Karin's red eyes darkened.

"You remember the first boy you ever slept with?"

Kiba nodded, "My first love. I could never forget it. I was stupid but I was more careful the second time around."

"I have a secret."

Kiba swallowed hard.

"What kind?"

He leaned in closer.

"Before Sasuke got with Sakura, I had confessed my feelings. I don't know what happened but next thing I know, we are in bed. My first time was with him- my only time. I highly doubt Sakura knows."

She covered her face in shame.

"I never told Naruto because I didn't want to make him mad. I didn't want him to hurt his best friend. I wanted Sasuke but two days later Sakura announced they were dating. He turned his back on me and that was that."

"I was scared to date Naruto."

Karin looked up at him.

"Wha?"

"He's perfect. He's everything any man could want but could I ever be good enough? He was clear he dated seriously but... Commitments terrify me. All this stuff- the house, the farm..."

"Tell him to slow down then."

Kiba blinked.

"Don't make the mistake I did by keeping your mouth shut. Do you want to ruin your future? Or do you want it to work?"

"I want it to work-

"He's never going to be mad at you just slightly disappointed."

She reached over and took his hand.

"If he truly loves you then he won't scream or yell at you."

X

X

Kiba walked through the front door. He looked around seeing the way their house looked. It screamed 'home' and it was their home but it was coming too fast. Maybe this was what his mom was worried about?

He collapsed onto the couch and stared at the black Tv screen. Maybe it would be a different story if he had worked hard to get there. Naruto handed him everything without question. In a way he didn't like it- didn't want to like it.

"Hey, you ok?"

Kiba jumped as two strong arms wrapped lovingly around his neck. He felt hot breath on the top of his head.

"Damn-

Naruto laughed.

"I thought you knew I was home."

"Actually I didn't."

Naruto frowned at him kind of funny.

"Did filling in that shift for Temari mess up your head?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

The blonde pulled back and walked around to sit on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Did something happen?"

"I... just... I..."

The color drained from Naruto's face quickly.

_Oh god-_

"Don't you feel like we are moving pretty fast?"

Naruto let a low hiss like he was half relieved but still unsure.

"I guess not?" Naruto said tapping on his chin.

"Really? It feels like a bullet train to me."

"Well..." Naruto trailed off.

The silence was deafening. Naruto wasn't sure where this was coming from and he was absolutely sure he was going to cry the rest of the night. Kiba picked at his fingernails but it wasn't easing any of his nervousness at all. They sat there in silence for ten minutes.

"Tell me what's too fast for you."

"Everything! You seem so sure about everything. I mentioned I wanted to live on a farm and you do it! It's like your not scared!"

Naruto reached over and cupped his boyfriend's face. A sweet smile overcame his face in a way it made Kiba's heart pound furiously.

"I'm scared every step of the way. Like you may change your mind that I'm boring and not outgoing enough. That I don't like to party or hang out with others all the time. I'm afraid you'll be bored that I'm a stay at home type of person. You, Shino and Hinata always did stuff. How can I compare to that?"

"Oh."

"In a way, since they left you've been distance. I'm sure you miss them a lot. They are your best friends."

"Doesn't feel like it anymore."

Naruto squeezed his hand.

"You're not mad at me?" Kiba asked.

Surprise flickered onto his face.

"Why would I be mad?"

"You're never mad about anything."

Naruto laughed.

"You didn't know me when I was younger. I held a lot of resentment towards my family but my Dad held on. He dealt with me every step of the way and its a wonder his hair isn't white yet."

Kiba laughed.

"I got into fights all the time. I was a bad kid. I played pranks and did horrible stuff. I didn't care. It was when I saw him in his room on the phone. Telling someone he was a horrible parent and that he didn't know how to help me. I changed over night."

_Wow._

"I was hurting him by not telling him how I felt. It was a months later when I told him how angry I was and he said he didn't blame me. I would like you to be up front with me. I know it's hard and if I do something to upset you let me know so I can fix it."

Kiba nodded.

"You're too mature already," he said jokingly.

Naruto smiled.

"It's what happens when life isn't kind."

"I suppose I get it now. Things are rough and smooth at the same time."

"Am I... smothering you?"

Kiba was caught off guard.

"N-no."

"That's good."

"You don't feel like it's coming so fast?"

Naruto made a face.

"I guess it's because it all feels all right to me. Like everything is like a puzzle and its fitting together nicely."

Kiba scratched his chin.

"I didn't think much of it. I just started to panic."

"What was your plan when you were looking for me? What did you want with me?" Naruto asked curiously.

It was funny. Neither one of them had discussed why they went looking for each other. They just did it.

"I just... I wanted to know who you are. I didn't expect all this. Maybe I'm just in shock at how lucky I am and am expecting it to be a big joke?"

Naruto smiled.

"We can start over?"

"Valentine's is in three days. How could we start over?"

"The right way. We'll still go out on that day too."

"How do we start over?" Kiba asked.

"You want to stay or go to your mom's?"

Kiba looked around, "I guess Mom's."

X

Naruto sat on their bed staring around the room. It felt so weird to be without him. He didn't Kiba would dump him outright. Maybe things had been a tad too fast but Naruto hadn't felt like it was. He would just start totomorrow and woo Kiba like he should've done.

It wad just going to be a struggle to sleep to tonight.

X

"Get up!" Tsume said giving Kiba a kick to his feet.

He jolted awake and almost fell into Akamaru who was sleeping by the couch. He gave her a dirty look.

"I did not raise a lazy and stupid son but apparently I did. Didn't I say something before the fucking house? You insisted that you were ready and that you loved him. Now you've hurt the poor boy."

Kiba glared at her.

"You know I'm right."

She changed the channel on the TV to a popular talk show most people watched.

"Whatever. Did you make coffee?"

"Yep."

"Can I have some?"

"Do you actually plan on being productive?" she snapped.

"Forget it-

_Knock_

_Knock_

Tsume glanced the door then her son.

"Get it."

He groaned as he got off the couch and went to the door. Kiba opened it to reveal Naruto standing there looking nice in a white button up and dark blue jeans. The outfit made him look taller than normal.

"Uh-

"Morning! I wanted to know if you would like to go out for breakfast? Of course, after you get ready."

Tsume snickered.

"S-sure. Come on in."

Naruto sat down by Kiba's mother while he showered quickly.

"I can't believe you put up with his bullshit."

Naruto smiled.

"I would do it everyday."

She smiled, "Of course."

Naruto drove happily with Kiba in the passenger seat. It was a good thirty minute drive to a diner Kiba hadn't been to before. He had expected the drive there to be awkward but it wasn't. Naruto made small talk like it was their first date.

It was...

Nice.

The two of them walked in and took a booth. They ordered their food from the nice waitress and fell into silence. They sipped from their coffee without another word until the food came. The eggs, waffles and bacon looked absolutely delicious.

Naruto got his second cup of coffee and started adding creamer.

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really. I know I don't want to stay there with Mom. She's been giving me shit since last night."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking of taking Akamaru on a walk maybe at the dog park. That may put me at risk of getting sick again."

"That's true."

The two of them began talking just about normal things. Soon, two hours passed by. They ended up leaving after ordering two milkshakes and drinking them. Naruto left her a big tip since he caused so much mess with little creamer cups and sugar packets.

He drove all the way back to their town and took Kiba to his door.

"Well, you have a good rest of your day."

Naruto gave him a kiss on the cheek and left without another word.

_Fuck._

_X_

Naruto rested his head on the bar. Karin patted his spikey blonde hair sympathetically since she knew how he felt.

"I can't believe this."

"You're taking it all well."

"Son, are you ok?"

Naruto glanced up at his dad.

"Nooooo."

He placed a beer in front of him.

"This is for you. I normally wouldn't give you any since it's kind of weird but you look like you need it. Did something happen with Kiba?"

"He said he felt we were moving too fast so he's staying at his mom's."

Iruka flinched.

"That hurts a little."

"I took him on a date today."

Iruka and Karin exchanged looks. Expressions that screamed 'What the fuck' but they kept quiet.

"What if he ends deciding otherwise? Ima be on a big farm alone!"

"I'll live with you and we can eat tacos and drink coffee on the front porch."

He shot his cousin a dirty look.

"I need to work out."

The two of them watched Naruto leave without touching his drink.

X

Kiba laid out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn beside of him. He sighed heavily. He hadn't realized how much he really missed Naruto until he had gotten home after their breakfast together yesterday morning.

"Man you are a dumbass."

Kiba glared upwards at his sister.

"You sound like Mom."

"I am half of her. Why are you being so difficult? The man fucking loves you."

Kiba sat up.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if we are doing things too fast? What if-

She slapped the back of his head.

"I haven't ever seen you so grossly in love before and you look at him that way. I bet your biggest problem is he buys you shit and you feel like a fucking woman. You feel like you aren't pulling your weight as his equal and now you're second guessing yourself."

Kiba sat there with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"The way Devin treated you is still affecting you now. You listened to the way he belittled you. You still have that same mind set that he burned into you. Now you're hurting the one person who would give you the universe."

"Hana-

"Shut up!"

He shut his mouth quickly.

"Mom is too nice to mention Devin but I'm not. I don't care because you're making Naruto walk around thinking he isn't good enough for you when in reality, he's probably too good for anyone! He took you in faced the problems you had and allowed you into his family problems without hesitation. You are a fucking child if you let think you don't love him."

Kiba swallowed.

"Devin is still a big piece of shit. He knocked up two girls since you guys broke up. He never hit you but goddamn did he hurt you. He broke you and who was there to pick the pieces? You had tons of people. Everyone stayed there by your side. Be by his and work on it together."

"I-

_Rinnnngggg_

_Rinnnggggg_

The two of them froze. Kiba looked down at his phone to see Naruto was calling. He answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Are you busy? Want to get dinner and walk at the park afterwards?"_

"Sure! What time should I be ready?"

_"An hour from now? Is that ok?"_

"Yea! See you soon!"

_"Bye!"_

_Click!_

"Nice talk."

Kiba got up and went to the bathroom. He let hot shower water hit his face.

He really hated himself.

X

X

"I haven't been to this ramen shop since... hell two years ago?" Kiba said looking at the menu.

"Dad brought me here all the time. It was really fun and we had a lot of intense talks."

Naruto smiled and Kiba felt his heart thump hard. That feeling hadn't changed.

They ordered their food and began chatting. Naruto asked how his sister and mom was doing but all Kiba could reply was good.

"What have you been up to?" Kiba asked.

Naruto avoided his eyes.

"Um... busy."

"Just busy?"

The tall blonde cleared his throat.

"I worked some today and I worked out the last two days. Thinking of the future."

"Oh."

They ate in silence for a short bit. Naruto got a second bowl while Kiba was barely half way through his.

"Wanna see a movie after this?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? Are you sick?"

"No. Just dazed out."

"Are you too tired for a movie?"

Kiba smiled.

"Naw, I'd love to go."

X

It was an action movie Kiba had wanted to see. Of course Naruto knew that since Kiba had been talking about it since last month. He had his head laid on the tall blonde's shoulder the best he could until Naruto wiggled down some. It was nice.

The two of them waited until the movie credits was half way over. They got up together and Kiba grabbed his hand. Naruto smiled as they left together and too his car. The ride to Kiba's mother's house was a quiet one but it was nice.

They got and stopped on the porch.

"You wanna come in...?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I would but I have some stuff I have to do."

He leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I'll see you later."

X

X

"This is really pretty."

Karin stood in the middle of the pathway. She was surrounded by flower beds and rocks of white and blue.

"I've been so anxious I wasn't sure what to do with myself. So I did this."

"That explains the truck with flowers huh?"

He nodded.

"Why don't the both of you call this bullshit off?" she asked, "I mean really? It's so painful to watch."

He sighed.

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know. I don't want to preasure him and he runs off."

"So what's your brillant plan for today?"

Naruto chewed his lip.

"I was thinking... of giving the day to himself."

Karin sighed and sat on the ground.

"Let's get planting."

X

X

"Can you please sit still? You're getting on my nerves," Tsume snapped.

"I'm... bored."

"I've noticed. You scrubbed the bathroom. I thought we were going to die from bleach fumes."

"Yea."

"Take Akamaru for a walk. You took him away from his farm to be stuck in this house. It's your fault anyways. You opened your big ass mouth and here you are sulking about everything."

He only groaned.

"I don't want to mess up."

"You wanna know how I knew things weren't going to work out with your dad?"

Kiba looked mildly surprised. She _never _talked about him.

"H-how?"

"When I watched my friend go through her relationship. I hated her boyfriend but he acted the same way as your dad. When I saw Iruka again, he asked me how I was doing. That's when I realized, that crystal clear moment about how horrible I was treated.

"He didn't help with Hana and I was already pregnant with you. Someone will come along and ask. That moment of clarity will hit like a ton of bricks. A week later, I moved in with Iruka."

Kiba sighed.

"That could take forever Mom."

"You'll get your clear moment. The clarity that you needed all along to set your mind straight. Just you wait."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Take your baby out. He needs some freedom."

"Fine."

Kiba walked down the street trying to keep Akamaru's excitement under control. He supposed his giant fur baby had a taste of sweet freedom and now it was hard to take him on walks. He was beginning to think he should work out.

_Wouldn't need too if you went back to your perfect boyfriend._

Kiba sighed heavily. Thinking about life was really a challenge. What happened so drastically between that Halloween night and now?

_It's because you're a chicken shit that's afraid of commitment. How can you be afraid of it if it's Naruto of all people._

The voice sounded almost like Karin but she had been telling him for two days now. He wondered if his mother had said anything to her.

"Hey is that really you?!"

Kiba was barely paying attention. Akamaru was acting well enough for him to zone out.

"Kiba!"

He jumped and turned to see Devin of all people walking towards him. He had dyed his hair a dark blue and it was all spikey. He wasn't the person he wanted to see right now. The very last person.

"Hey..."

Devin full on hugged him making him shudder slightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? Ya still single?"

"No."

Devin looked mildly surprised.

"Oh shit... really? I mean after we broke up you didn't date anyone for a while."

Akamaru grunted as he laid on the sidewalk.

"Cute dog."

"Thanks."

"So, who's your man? Or do you like chicks now?"

"I wouldn't even know if you know him. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh! Tall, hot blonde! Works at that bar sometimes."

Kiba nodded.

"Man, I tried to pick him up once and he straight up said no. How the hell did you get someone like that?"

Kiba blinked. Maybe it was strange to think people ever tried to pick up Naruto. He wasn't the jealous type but to just think that Devin had hit on Naruto once... made him furious. Furious to think if he had said yes, he would've went through the pain and sadness he had. He wouldn't want Naruto to ever date someone where he would have to guess where he stood in someone's life.

_"You'll get your clear moment. The clarity that you needed all along to set your mind straight. Just you wait."_

_OH. OH SHIT._

"Because he likes me for who I am."

Devin arched an eyebrow, "We're too young to be doing that settle down crap. Bring him along and we can have some fun."

He elbowed Kiba's arm in a suggestive way.

"No, that's ok. We have plans."

"Oh well. Worth a shot. You know, I miss you sometimes. We always had fun."

Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"You mean because you were always cheating on me?"

"That's water under the bridge."

Kiba made a face like he was bored with this conversation.

"I'm heading back home. Bye Devin."

Kiba almost dragged his poor dog home.

X

**BAM!**

"You don't pay bills in this house to be slamming doors!" Tsume yelled.

"Did Naruto call?" Kiba yelled.

"No not yet!"

Kiba pulled his phone off the charger. No one had messaged him.

_Shit. Maybe he got busy. I wonder if he started doing something and forgot me... Or he decided to ignore me on purpose._

He began chewing his bottom lip.

X

X

Naruto rolled over in his bed. The light was shining through the blinds. He squinted some thanking his drunken self for taking some Tylenol the night before. He hadn't planned on getting plastered with Karin but he needed it.

It had been a while since he had fun at another bar. She danced with him all night so no one would pester either one of them. It had been a great night but when it was finished, both of them were sad. She missed Neji and he missed Kiba.

He missed him so much. The last twenty four hours has been torture for him. Karin did her best to not mention him the whole time and it seem to same for her not talking about Neji.

Naruto dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom. He showered quickly and headed for the kitchen. He got his coffee started when he heard a car door.

_It's probably Dad._

"Might as well open the door."

Naruto opened the door but no one was around. He glanced downward to see sunflowers and roses with a heart shaped box of chocolates. He arched an eyebrow. His dad wouldn't leave something like that.

_Hmmmm._

Naruto bent over and picked it up. He looked around again but no one was around.

_Ok..._

He closed the door and placed the stuff on his coffee table. He went to his coffeemaker when there was another knock at the door. Naruto stood there just a moment before there was another knock. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

There was a French vanilla iced coffee with whipped cream on top and a small bag that had donuts. A small smile appeared on his face.

_I hope this is who I think it is._

He grabbed the food and drink then closed the door. Just as he set the food into the coffee table there was another knock.

A bigger smile appeared on his lips.

Naruto made his way back to the front door. He opened it to see a giant orange fox hugging a small brown dog.

"Kiba?"

His brown haired boyfriend popped his head from behind the stuffed animals.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Naruto grinned.

"Same to you."

Kiba placed the animals in the patio.

"Listen... I'm sorry."

The blonde looked at the ground.

"I panicked. I was just scared I would lose you at some point and it would hurt me more than when I broke up with my scummy ex because I love you so much. I don't know how I went from a Halloween hook up to your boyfriend or what you see in me but I'm glad it happened that way. I have my own issues to work out but I hope that not a problem."

Naruto smiled and put an arm around Kiba's shoulders.

"I love you Kiba. Problems or not- I want you."

Naruto pulled him in close and kissed him.

"I love you," Kiba whispered.

Naruto grabbed the stuffed animals and pulled his boyfriend in and shut the door.

"Don't make any plans- you're mine all day."

Kiba laughed, "Wouldn't have it any other way. I'm all yours."

\--The End--

**_I really enjoyed writing this! I struggled mostly because everything keeps breaking on me (my new tablet doesn't want to work now.) Honestly, I would love to do another one in the future! I hope you all have a great weekend!_**

**_I hope you loved the story Raimundo :)_**


End file.
